One-shot - Meu Querido Diário
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: "Meu querido diário hoje vai ser um grande dia. "Não, que jeito idiota de começar. "Diário querido hoje eu falarei com ele." Nossa ficou pior. Hm, já sei. "Edward Cullen será meu hoje." Sim, esse vai ser um grande dia.
1. Capítulo Único

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

_**Obs.**_ As palavras entre aspas e em itálico é a Bela escrevendo no diário.

* * *

_**Autor (a):**_ PaulaHalle

_**Beta:**_ Natalia Breda

_**Shipper:**_ Edward & Bella

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/ Hentai

_**Classificação:**_ +18

_**Sinopse:**_ "_Meu querido diário hoje vai ser um grande dia."_

Não, que jeito idiota de começar.

"_Diário querido hoje eu falarei com ele."_

Nossa ficou pior. Hm, já sei.

"_Edward Cullen será meu hoje."_

Sim, esse vai ser um grande dia.

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

"_Meu querido diário hoje vai ser um grande dia_."

Não, que jeito idiota de começar.

"_Diário querido, hoje eu falarei com ele."_

Nossa, ficou pior. Hm, já sei.

"_Edward Cullen será meu hoje."_

Sim, esse vai ser um grande dia.

"_Eu sou patética, todo dia escrevo a mesma coisa e todo dia não sai uma palavra quando me sento perto dele. Eu devia mandar examinar minha cabeça. Como não se portar perto do garoto que você gosta, tudo que não se deve fazer eu faço: eu coro e eu gaguejo._

_Diz-me diário, qual é o meu problema? Ele é só um garoto, como outro qualquer, eu não devia ficar assim perto dele..._

_Foi mal ter parado ai, minha mãe tentou ler sobre meu ombro. Fala sério, minha mãe é uó às vezes, ela não sabe que um diário é segredo? Hellou._

_Onde eu estava? Ah claro! Edward Cullen._

_Ele é tão perfeito com seus olhos verdes, a pele pálida e o cabelo, morro de vontade de passar meus dedos pelos fios bagunçados. Sério, seus cabelos tem cara de serem muito macios._

_Será que ele usa algum condicionador especial? Eu podia perguntar qual a marca, meu cabelo é um horror._

_Ok, voltando ao assunto, eu quero que o Edward me NOTE!"_

_Pronto à crise da manha passou. _

_O que uma garota precisa?..._

_Gente, cadê a privacidade quando se quer escrever em seu diário? Tudo bem que eu estava no ônibus escolar, mas que menina curiosa, quase mergulha no meu diário, e nem tem a cara de pau de disfarçar._

_Garota indignada aqui!_

_OMG! OMG! OMG! Ele chegou. E está tão lindo, sério, eu nunca vi um garoto tão bem de calça jeans._

_Ok tem vários garotos que ficam bem de calça jeans. Mas, nenhum se compara a ele._

_OMG! Acabei de notar que eu estou obcecada por ele, espera ai..._

_Não eu só estou apaixonada, ainda não estou perseguindo ele. Se bem que se ele continuar me ignorando sem saber que eu existo, estou a um passo disso... Fato!_

_Alice Brandon é doida! Tudo bem que ela é minha melhor amiga. Mas, Heloou, se ela tentar me convencer a ir para o shopping mais uma vez eu me jogo do telhado da escola._

_Já até vejo as manchetes: 'Garota branca se mata. Motivo overdose de compras'. Risadas. Se Alice vê isso ela me mata._

'_Amiga mata a outra por escrever loucuras em diário. '_

_Tá, parei..._

_Desculpa ter parado de escrever. Professor Banner queria saber qual era a mitose da cebola. Não sei por que ele insiste em perguntar para mim, Edward esta na sala é só perguntar a ele não é?_

_Hum, eu podia pedir umas aulas particulares! Hum, aulas de biologia com Edward. Aulas de beijo com Edward. Aulas de sexo com..._

_Tá, parei. Empolguei-me. De novo._

_OMG! Ele sorriu pra mim._

_Não, ele deve estar olhando para alguém atrás de mim... OMG! Ou ele ta a fim de Eric York, o que eu duvido por que o Eric é uó, ou ele sorriu para mim._

_Sério, até se Edward fosse gay o Eric estava perdido. Risadas._

_O sinal tocou, vou falar com ele. Hoje eu consigo._

OMG! OMG! OMG! Onde está? Puxei meu lençol e joguei minhas cobertas no chão. Onde _você_ está?

Levantei meu colchão e nada. Comecei a tirar as roupas do armário e abrir as gavetas.

– Bella, o ônibus... OMG! Isabella Marie Swan, o que houve aqui?

– Ah, oi mãe. Você viu meu diário?

–Isabella!

– Desculpa mãe, eu vou arrumar tudo, mas eu preciso achar meu diário.

– Bella você tem certeza que trouxe para seu quarto?

– Oh meu são longuinho, me ajuda a achar meu diário. Dou três pulinhos e três gritinhos.

– O que é isso Bella? – Ela perguntou a me ver olhando para o teto e repetindo três vezes essa reza.

– Ah, é promessa para achar meu diário.

– Você não escreveu nele ontem? – Ela me lembrou e... OMG! Eu esqueci na escola.

– Eu vou morrer!

– O que foi minha filha?

– Mãe, eu esqueci na escola. Só pode.

– Ah Bella, é só um diário.

– Mãe, minha vida está naquele caderno.

–Não seja dramática Isabella.

Sério, não da raiva quando os pais não te levam a sério? Ai eu vou chorar, devia estar escrevendo isso no meu diário.

Vesti minha calça jeans e uma camiseta babylook preta com detalhes brancos e calcei um tênis. Peguei minha mochila e desci as escadas, ou melhor, me arrastei pelas escadas.

– Bella vem comer logo, o ônibus já vai chegar.

– Pra que comer? Minha vida acabar hoje.

– O que a Bella tem? – Ouvi meu pai perguntar a minha mãe.

– Adolescência.

Hummm.

Adolescência! Adolescência!

Eu no meio da maior, e mais catastrófica, crise da minha existência e ela diz só _adolescência_!

Pais.

Sem me despedir sai de casa e esperei o ônibus.

Assim que cheguei à escola nem esperei pelo _meu_ Edward. É a situação era essa mesma, eu já o chamava de meu.

Corri a procura da única pessoa a quem eu podia confiar. Alice Brandon.

– Aliceee! – Eu gritei quando a vi. Ela estava conversando com um carinha loiro de olhos azuis, muito gato. Mas, a crise não dava tempo para fofocas.

– Ai Bella! Que susto.

– Desculpa.

– Tudo bem. Deixa eu te apresentar... – Eu segurei a mão dela e a puxei enquanto acenava para o carinha.

– Foi legal te conhecer.

– Mas você nem conheceu ele.

Assim que nós nos afastamos um pouco dos corredores lotados a levei para o banheiro e a encarei, ela deve ter visto o desespero em meu rosto, pois me olhou séria.

– Nossa Bella, o que houve?

– Aconteceu a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido.

– O quê?

– Eu perdi o meu diário.

– OMG! Espera ai, você tem um diário? Desde quando? Você escreve sobre mim? Só coisas positivas, eu espero... – A chacoalhei para ela se calar.

– Alice, emergência aqui. Estou tendo um AVC, um ADP, todas as siglas juntas.

– Desculpe, é que eu nunca reparei que você tinha um diário.

– Sério? Eu escrevo nele o tempo todo.

– Eu sempre achei que você estava estudando.

– Alice o que eu faço? Tudo sobre mim está naquele diário. Meus segredos, meus desejos secretos, minha paixão tresloucada por Edward.

– Você gosta do Cullen? – Eu assenti. – Nossa então nós temos que achar esse diário. Tem seu nome nele?

– OMG! Meu nome nele? Eu não lembro. E se tiver? E se alguém ler e souber que eu ainda durmo abraçada a meu sapinho roxo? E se souberem que eu sonho com Edward? E o pior...

– O quê?

– Se souberem que eu nunca beijei? – Alice levou à mão a boca.

– Nós temos que achar esse diário. Qual foi a última vez que você o viu?

– Ok, me deixa ver. Eu estava na aula do Senhor Banner, ele fez uma pergunta que eu não soube responder e Edward respondeu. Ele sorriu para mim...

– OMG! Ele sorriu para você?

– Sorriu Alice e foi tão perfeito que eu até achei que ele sorria para alguém atrás de mim, mas só tinha o Eric.

– Eric York? – Eu assenti. – Nossa, Eric é over total, nem se eu fosse gay pegava ele.

– Eu pensei a mesma coisa.

– Uma garota tem que estar bêbada para beijar o Eric.

– Alice, meu diário.

– Ah ta. Vamos ver, depois que ele sorriu o que você fez?

– Tá, lembro que escrevi no diário que eu ia falar com ele.

– E?

– Eu não falei.

– Por quê?

– Foi um desastre amiga. Eu corei, gaguejei e Tania Denali pulou no pescoço dele quando ele ia falar comigo, me senti uma idiota e sai da sala.

– Então deve estar na sala de biologia. Talvez o professor Banner tenha guardado.

– Vamos lá comigo?

– Claro. – Corremos para a sala e a aula dele ainda não tinha começado.

– Senhor Banner, com licença. – O professor Banner era legal, menos quando insistia em me fazer perguntas que ele sabia que eu não sabia a resposta.

Nossa fiquei zonza. Voltando ao assunto principal.

– Bom dia meninas.

– Professor você viu um livro de capa roxa mais ou menos desse tamanho? – Fiz o tamanho com as mãos e ele pensou.

– Desculpe Bella, mas não vi. – Senti a enxurrada de lágrimas a caminho e corri da sala. Podia ouvir a voz de Alice, mas estava desesperada. Quero meu diário!

As lágrimas já tampavam minha visão, e eu mal conseguia ver para onde ia, de repente dei um encontrão com alguém e cai no chão.

– Ai! – Reclamei.

– Você está bem? – Olhei para cima e corei ao ver Edward estendendo sua mão para mim.

– E... Eu... – Ele segurou minha mão e me levantou.

– Desculpe, eu estava distraído e não te vi.

– Eu... Eu... – OMG! Cadê a minha voz?

– É Bella, não é? – OMG! Ele sabe meu nome. Não surta Bella, respira e inspira.

OMG! Ele sabe meu nome!

Com todo o esforço, e olha que foi muito, eu consegui falar.

– Sim. – Ok, só falei isso mesmo. Ele sorriu torto e passou uma mão pelos cabelos, os deixando mais bagunçados.

Será que ele me deixaria passar a mão ali também?

Qual é? Sonhar não é proibido.

Tá, parei. Que saudade do meu diário.

– Você tem certeza que está bem?

– Não. – Eu deixei escapar e senti uma lágrima escorrer, sem que eu esperasse Edward afagou meu rosto e secou a lágrima com o polegar.

– Eu te machuquei não foi? Desculpe-me Bella... – Eu neguei.

– Não, eu estou triste por outro motivo. – Ele sorriu aliviado. Oh como ele é fofo.

– Me diga o que houve quem sabe eu não posso te ajudar? – Quem dera ele pudesse, mas Edward seria a última pessoa a quem eu contaria que perdi meu diário. Diário que tem tudo sobre ele.

Não mesmo!

– Eu estou bem. – Consegui dizer com muito esforço. Ele sorriu torto.

Só pra deixar claro, é meu sorriso favorito nele.

– Eu queria falar com você ontem. – Eu corei ao lembrar-me de Tania agarrada a ele.

– Oh eu... Quer dizer... – Cadê minha voz?

– Não ligue para Tania.

– Ela é sua namorada não é? – Ele suspirou.

– Não, mas diga isso a ela. – Eu ri e ele me acompanhou segurando minha mão.

Olhei para nossas mãos entrelaçadas e senti o ar faltar. OMG eu estava de mãos dadas com Edward GOSTOSO Cullen.

Já posso morrer feliz.

O sinal tocou e ele me olhou triste.

– Eu tenho que ir. – Eu assenti. Ele já se afastava de mim quando gritou do corredor. – Quero falar com você mais tarde.

OMG, vou ali morrer e já volto.

– Bella por que você não pegou o diário?

Diário? Que diário?

– Do que você esta falando Alice? – Ela segurou meu queixo com uma mão e me fez olhar para as mãos de Edward.

Ele segurava vários livros e entre eles tinha um livro roxo exatamente do tamanho do meu diário.

OMG!

Abri meus olhos e estava tudo branco com tinha um cheiro estranho de éter.

Será que o choque me fez ter um AVC?

De todas as pessoas do mundo por que justo Edward Cullen tinha que achar meu diário? E se ele ler? E se ele descobrir que sou eu a dona?

Todos os meus mais profundos segredos estão naquele livrinho e Edward Cullen o possui.

Edward Cullen possui minha alma.

OMG! Como eu sou dramática!

– Bella? – Ouvi uma voz doce me chamando e olhei para o lado, e um anjo de olhos verdes me olhava preocupado. – Você está bem?

Bem, ou os anjos se parecem com Edward, ou eu estou na enfermaria da escola. Olhei mais uma vez e as paredes eram de um branco desbotado.

Com certeza eu estava na enfermaria.

Deus não seria tão mão de vaca que não pagaria a reforma do céu. Não posso dizer o mesmo do nosso diretor.

– Bella? – Edward voltou a me chamar e parei de pensar besteira e olhei para seu lindo rosto, ele sorriu de lado e segurou minha mão.

Sério, se eu tiver um AVC agora eu morro feliz.

– Fiquei preocupado com você. – Me levantei um pouco e me sentei.

– O que aconteceu?

– Bem, a gente conversou e assim que eu me afastei você desmaiou. Tem certeza que eu não te machuquei àquela hora? – Ele parecia tão preocupado. Ai que vontade de agarrar.

– Tenho, acho que foi falta de açúcar no sangue. – Ele sorriu torto e rolou os olhos.

– Bella, tem que se cuidar mais, como vou sobreviver sem você?

– O quê?

– E... Eu, eu disse como vamos viver sem você. – Eu olhei-o desconfiada.

Edward estava com as bochechas rosadas e isso me fez esquecer o que ele havia dito, ou não dito.

Ah, esquece!

– Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

– Daqui a pouco é nossa aula de biologia.

– OMG! Perdi tudo isso de aula? – Ele riu baixinho.

– Eu também perdi. Depois nós recuperamos.

– É fácil pra você falar. Eu vou repetir em biologia. – Murmurei pra mim mesma, mas ele ouviu.

– Eu posso te dar aulas particulares.

– Hm?

– É, eu te ajudo se fizer um favor para mim.

Obrigada Deus, sonhos podem se realizar.

– O que quiser. – Ele riu.

– Bem, vai ter meu aniversario no próximo fim de semana... – Ele parecia nervoso e continuei o olhando esperando que ele continuasse. – Bem, eu queria que você fosse.

Aleluia, aleluia, aleluia.

– Sério que quer só isso? – Ele deu de ombros e acariciou minha mão.

– Claro. Vai ser divertido, e podemos nos conhecer melhor. – Ele olhou para mim e seus olhos ardiam nos meus.

Cara cadê meu diário? Preciso colocar esses momentos perfeitos nele.

– Eu vou adorar ir. – Ele sorriu torto e me ajudou a levantar.

– Vamos.

– Onde?

– Vou te levar em casa.

– Por quê? – Ele rolou os olhos como se fosse óbvio.

– Bella você desmaiou, então pedi permissão na secretária para assim que você acordasse eu te levasse em casa.

– Mas você vai perder aula. – Ele deu de ombros e me puxou para o estacionamento.

– Eu já perdi, estou com você desde que desmaiou.

– E Alice? – Ele pareceu triste.

– Que foi? Não gostou de me ver quando acordou?

– Claro que gostei. Quer dizer, sim. É só que Alice é...

– Sua melhor amiga. Mas sua amiga tinha uma prova e eu me ofereci. Você não se importou não é? – Era impressão minha ou ele parecia esperançoso pela minha resposta? Eu sorri.

– Adorei-te ver quando acordei Edward. – É lógico que eu corei. Mas seu lindo sorriso torto, lembrando que era o meu favorito, valeu a vergonha.

Caminhamos até seu carro, que é um volvo prata lindo de morrer. Ele abriu a porta para eu entrar.

OMG! Além de tudo é cavalheiro.

Assim que sentei olhei em volta e vi meu diário jogado no banco do carona.

OMG!

Já estava esticando minha mão e meus dedos já tocavam na capa quando Edward abriu a porta, me afastei do livro e mordi o lábio.

Eu podia dizer a ele que era meu.

Claro que ele me devolveria. Mas a questão era, e ele tivesse lido?

E se tinha, ele iria saber que eu sou obcecada por ele. Tinha que ter outro meio de pegar o diário sem Edward saber que é meu.

– Está tão calada.

– Oh, eu... Eu estava pensando?

– Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. – Ele não prefere meus beijos? Dei de ombros.

– Nada de muito importante. Só alguns problemas.

– Não quer me contar?

– Não é nada Edward, eu só estava pensando na sua festa. Quer mesmo que eu vá?

– Claro que sim. Vai ser meu par. – Arregalei os olhos. Como assim?

– Eu... – Ele sorriu torto.

– E não adianta negar, nos temos um trato. Eu vou te dar as aulas e você vai comigo.

OMG! Como se eu fosse negar, eu quero é pular de alegria. Eu assenti e fiquei calada o resto do caminho. Já ia sair do carro quando Edward gritou para eu não me mexer.

Ele deu a volta e abriu a porta para mim. Eu rolei os olhos e ele me levou até a porta.

– Obrigada pela carona.

– Sempre que precisar. – Se ele soubesse como eu sou louca não iria oferecer. Eu sorri e ele me pegou de surpresa quando beijou minha bochecha.

– Até amanhã Bella. – Toquei meus dedos no local onde antes estavam seus lábios e sorri extasiada. Abri a porta de casa e a tranquei.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Gritei de alegria.

– Meu deus Bella, por que gritou?

– De alegria mamãe.

– Ah, então achou o diário? – Meu sorriso sumiu.

– Mãe, você me odeia? Não podia me deixar ser feliz? Nem um pouquinho? – Minha mãe me olhou se entender nada e eu subi correndo para meu quarto.

Assim que entrei pisei em alguma coisa, escorreguei e cai em cima de um monte de outras coisas.

– Mas o que... – Já ia falar mal quando me lembrei de que essa bagunça fui eu quem fez.

Ai meu lindo diário, mas mãos de Edward. Será que ele leu?

Joguei-me em minha cama e suspirei. O que eu faria? Tinha que pegar o diário, entretanto não podia deixar Edward saber que era meu. Se ele souber que sou obcecada por ele a pouca chance que estou tendo, e minhas chances que já são poucas serão nulas, ele nunca vai querer ficar comigo.

Peguei uma revista no meio da bagunça que estava meu quarto e folheei. Tinha umas roupas legais... E olha esse sapato... – preciso de um sapato novo pra ir à festa de Edward.

Virei mais algumas páginas e tinha uma reportagem sobre um cara que fez uma operação e agora se chama Andréia.

OMG! Já sei como recuperar o meu diário.

– Vem logo Alice.

– Bella eu não sei se é uma boa ideia.

– Claro que é, ninguém vai nos reconhecer.

– Mas eu estou horrível.

– Alice não é um desfile de moda, só um disfarce.

– É que seja. De onde você tirou essas roupas? Elas são bregas. – Eu ri da minha amiga.

– São do meu primo, Jake, ele esqueceu em casa. Toma. – Entreguei a ela uns óculos escuros e um boné.

– Pra que isso?

– Alice de que adianta se vestir de homem se tiver esse cabelo todo? – Ela fez uma careta, amarrou o cabelo em um coque e colocou o boné.

– Como estou? – Eu ri. Alice estava muito engraçada. Mas para entrarmos no vestiário masculino estava ótimo.

– Perfeita. Ou melhor, perfeito. – Ela rolou os olhos e dei uma voltinha.

– E eu?

– Sinceramente o Eric está mais pagável que você. – Fiz um biquinho e depois nós duas caímos na gargalhada.

– Nós estamos horríveis.

– Mas pelo menos parecemos homens.

– Então vamos logo antes que eu mude de ideia.

Assenti e corremos para o ginásio. Era a aula de educação física de Edward e ia aproveitar para mexer no armário dele, que ficava no vestiário. Se eu tivesse com sorte o diário estaria lá.

Parece que ele leva o diário para todo lugar.

Passamos pelo ginásio e pude ver Edward de bermuda e regata enquanto corria.

Oh homem bom!

Alice me puxou para longe dali e entramos no vestiário. Havia várias roupas jogadas com cheiro de roupa suada, coloquei a mão no nariz e corri procurar a mochila de Edward.

Lógico que como toda a obcecada eu sabia a cor da mochila dele. Era preta e tinha vários detalhes azuis e alguns chaveiros.

Corri até lá e a abri, quase chorei ao ver o livro de capa roxa.

Meu diário.

O peguei e o abracei contra meu peito.

– Que saudades de você. Nunca mais vamos nos separar.

– Bella acho que está vindo alguém. – Alice falou nervosa e me apressei a guardar o diário dentro da blusa folgada que eu usava.

Alice e eu começamos a sair pela porta de cabeça baixa, quando um garoto trombou em mim e quase cai. E para minha surpresa era Edward.

– Foi mau cara.

– Tudo bem. – Engrossei a voz e comecei a andar, mas ele segurou meu braço.

– Eu te conheço? – Senti meu rosto quente e neguei.

– Não, eu sou do primeiro ano. Viemos no horário errado. – Alice concordou comigo.

– Tudo bem. Então tchau.

– Tchau Edward. – Respondi com minha voz normal e vi Alice arregalar os olhos e sai correndo puxando-a junto comigo.

– Não acredito que quase fomos descobertas. – Alice falou já com suas roupas normais.

– Eu sei. Fui tão burra. – Eu e ela rimos baixinho e saímos do banheiro. Já era hora do almoço e Alice e eu fomos em direção à cantina comprar algo para comer.

– Bella! – Ouvi alguém chamando meu nome e sorri ao ver Edward correndo em minha direção. Ele me deu um beijo no rosto.

– Oi. – Falei baixinho e corando. Ele sorriu torto tirando alguma coisa do bolso e colocando na minha mão.

– Um bombom? – Perguntei sorrindo e ele deu de ombros.

– Você precisa de açúcar, não quero que desmaie mais. – Mordi meu lábio, corada, e sorri para ele.

– Obrigada.

– Quando vai querer ter nossa aula?

– Pode ser hoje? – Ele deu de ombros

– Quando quiser.

– Hoje então, depois da escola. – Ele sorriu e me deu outro beijo e correu para junto de seus colegas do time de futebol.

Sentei-me à mesa que eu e Alice sempre nos sentávamos e peguei meu lindo diário folheando as páginas. Estranhei a letra, estava mais bonita ou era impressão minha?

Parei em uma página e li a primeira frase.

"_Fala sério, o que eu preciso fazer para ela reparar em mim? De que adianta ser popular se a garota que você gosta nem te nota?_

_Bella está tão bonita hoje._

_Sério, às vezes tenho vontade de socar o Newton, a Jessica quase se jogando aos pés dele e ele tem que dar em cima da minha Bella._

_É, a situação já chegou a esse ponto, eu a chamo de minha."_

OMG!

Surto total aqui.

Esse não é meu diário. É o de Edward!

Não sei o que é mais chocante, se o diário que tenho em minhas mãos é do Edward ou o fato dele me chamar de sua Bella.

A quem eu quero enganar?

OMG! Edward Cullen gosta de mim.

Tá, parei com o surto.

Parei nada.

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

Mas isso me faz voltar à outra questão. Cadê o meu diário?

– Bella?

– O quê Alice?

– Você não pegou o seu diário?

– Sim. – Eu não sabia o que dizer. – Por quê?

– É que Edward está com um diário igual ao seu, ou talvez seja só um caderno. – Ela deu de ombros e eu olhei para a mesa de Edward.

Ele folheava as páginas do livro de capa roxa e parecia muito concentrado.

OMG! Ele esta lendo. Estou perdida.

Do nada ele parou de folhear o diário e olhou exatamente para mim, nossos olhares se encontraram e corei furiosamente, desviei o olhar rápido e olhei mais uma vez para o diário em minhas mãos.

– Bella não vai escrever no seu diário?

– Esse diário não é meu. – Ela me olhou confusa.

– E cadê o seu? – Eu apontei para as mãos de Edward e ela arregalou os olhos. Olhou para a mesa de Edward e ele ainda lia o diário.

OMG, o que vou fazer? Ele vai saber todos os meus segredos.

– Bella se aquele é o seu, o que nós pegamos?

– O diário de Edward. – Eu sussurrei baixinho e vi a boca de Alice se abrir e corri a tapar a mesma.

– Alice! – Tirei a mão e ele sorriu se desculpando.

– Desculpa Bella. Mas como vamos fazer?

– O quê?

– Para devolver o diário dele? – Ela falou baixinho.

– Nós temos que devolver.

– Bella! Surtou? É claro que temos.

– Eu sei, eu só queria dar uma olhadinha. – Eu já ia abrir, mas ela fez cara feia e suspirei.

– Tudo bem, eu devolvo na festa. – Ela sorriu satisfeita. O sinal tocou e coloquei o diário dentro da minha mochila e me despedi de Alice.

Estava caminhando para minha aula de biologia quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Sorri imaginando ser Edward, mas ao me virar vejo Mike Newton.

– Hei Bella, vamos juntos? – Sorri sem muita vontade e assenti, caminhamos juntos pelo corredor.

Estávamos quase na sala quando vejo Edward encostado no batente da porta, ele sorri para mim e não posso evitar retribuir.

Não agora que sei que ele gosta de mim.

Meu Edward.

Mike entrou na sala e eu já o seguia, mas Edward segurou minha mão e parei para olhá-lo.

– Bella. Senta-se comigo? – Mordi meu lábio com força e assenti. Ele caminhou para sua mesa de sempre e fez sinal para eu me sentar primeiro, sentei-me e ele logo me acompanhou.

Queria dizer algo, mas como sempre à presença de Edward me fazia uma muda, tanto mental quanto bocal.

Bocal? De onde tirei essa palavra?

Sério, agora estou preocupada. Os meus surtos, a falta do meu diário e descobrir que Edward gosta de mim está me deixando sem noção.

Mas o que importa? Edward GOSTOSO Cullen gosta de mim.

Sonhos podem se realizar.

– Bella? – Edward me chamou, eu devia estar viajando de novo e nem percebi que ele falava comigo. Já ia me desculpar...

– O que você faz no meu lugar? – Eu olhei para a voz enjoada que falou comigo e me senti sem jeito e feia.

Tania PERFEITA Denali estava em frente a nossa mesa, e parecia furiosa. Engoli em seco e olhei para Edward.

– Não vai me responder não?

– Tania. – Edward a chamou com o cenho franzido e ela o olhou sorrindo.

– Amor, diga para essa coisinha que esse lugar é meu.

Amor?

Ele não disse que eles não tinham tanta intimidade assim? Senti meu coração se apertar e sai correndo para fora da sala. Quase esbarrei no professor Banner, mas nem liguei.

Assim que cheguei ao estacionamento, me lembrei de que ia e vinha de ônibus para a escola.

Suspirei cansada e me pus a caminhar. Minha casa nem era tão longe assim.

Mentira!

Com a língua de fora e já de joelhos e me arrastando eu abri a porta da minha casa.

– Finalmente. – Murmurei animada. Olhei para a escada e deu vontade de chorar.

De banho tomado, trocada com roupas limpas e frescas lavadas com meu amaciante favorito...

Credo parece que estou em um comercial de mau gosto.

Fala sério, quem lava a roupa contente?

Sentei em minha cama e peguei minha mochila, tinha que fazer meu dever, e estudar biologia.

Sozinha, sem Edward, totalmente e completamente só.

Sério, eu devia ganhar um troféu.

A menina mais dramática do mundo. Ou melhor, do planeta.

Viu só como sou dramática?

Enfiei a mão na bolsa e peguei o primeiro livro que encontrei para minha surpresa era o diário de Edward.

O revirei em minhas mãos e levantei da cama. Havia prometido a Alice que não leria. E iria cumprir minha promessa. Eu não podia desrespeitar a privacidade dele.

Não podia ler seus segredos escondidos. Saber do que ele gostava e se ele realmente gosta de mim...

A quem eu quero enganar? Eu vou ler esse diário agora!

Não Bella, você tem que se controlar, Alice vai ficar triste com você.

Que se dane Alice, eu vou ler agora.

Não, não, não.

Respirei fundo e tentei colocar o diário na mochila, mas minha mão não queria me obedecer. O apertei contra o peito e suspirei, sem conseguir me conter abri a capa e já vi as primeiras letras...

– Bella...

– AAAAAAAAH! – Dei um grito e derrubei o diário no chão. Minha mãe me olhou preocupada.

– O que está aprontando Srta. Isabella Marie Swan?

– Eu? De onde tirou essa ideia, eu não fiz nada, estava aqui em meu quarto quando a senhora chegou me acusando e... – Ela me olhou com aquele "olhar de mãe".

Sabe aquele que mete medo e te deixa acuada? Aquele que ela sempre dá quando ela sabe que você aprontou alguma?

É esse mesmo.

– Até que se prove o contrario eu sou inocente. – Minha mãe rolou os olhos.

– Só vim avisar que seu pai e eu vamos sair. – Ela me entregou algumas notas de vinte. – Peça uma pizza e não vá dormir muito tarde, amanhã tem aula.

– Tudo bem. – Ela me deu um beijo e me lançou o "olhar" mais uma vez antes de sair do quarto fechando a porta.

Credo.

Olhei para o chão a procura do diário e ele estava aberto.

– OH que coisa, o diário caiu aberto! – Murmurei para mim mesma, e olhei em volta, com se a qualquer momento fosse entrar alguém.

Deitei no chão de barriga para baixo e olhei de relance para o diário.

– Se ninguém aparecer agora, eu não vou mais conseguir me controlar. – Falei alto, mas minha única resposta foi o vácuo.

E sabe o que ele me disse?

Leia.

Eu como uma simples mortal, não podia ignorar meu amigo vácuo.

"_Mais um dia no meu pesadelo particular. Segundo grau._

_Mas faz dois meses que as coisas melhoraram consideravelmente, e lá vem o motivo para minha aula de biologia ser a minha favorita._

_Isabella Marie Swan. Até o nome dela é bonito._

_Mas como falar com alguém como ela?_

_Ela me deixa tão nervoso, não sei como agir quando estou perto dela. Queria fazer como faço com Tania ou Lauren, sorrir e convidar ela para um sorvete ou coisa assim._

_Porém toda vez que me aproximo, minhas mãos começam a soar e meu coração bate tão rápido que sinto que vou enfartar a qualquer momento..._

_Emmett é um idiota._

_Falando sério, acredita que ele quase leu meu diário em voz alta no vestiário?_

_Sorte a minha que ele é lerdo, roubei dele antes de passar vergonha._

_Sei que homem não deve ter diário, pois é estranho. Mas é legal, alguém com quem se possa conversar. E que não te julga por estar obcecado por ela._

_O que eu mais gosto em você diário, é que você só escuta, risadas."_

Nisso concordamos, o bom do diário é que ele só escuta nossos surtos e não reclama que somos doidos.

Não que eu seja doida.

Eu só sou...

Ok eu sou doida mesmo.

Virei mais algumas páginas e parei quando vi meu nome.

"_Hoje eu falo com ela._

_Você é um homem ou um rato Cullen?_

_O que ela tem demais? Eu posso fazer isso._

_A quem eu quero enganar? Ela nem sabe que eu existo._

_Com certeza eu vou perguntar: __**Quer sair comigo?**_

_E ela vai responder: __**Quem é você?**_

_Cara, eu to perdendo a minha moral. Antes de Bella chegar a Forks as garotas caiam aos meus pés._

_Elas ainda caem, mas agora eu só quero uma._

_Eu quero Bella, mais do que já quis qualquer coisa._

OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG.

Surtos psicóticos, psicossomáticos, psiquiátricos, e psíquicos. Edward gosta de mim, a garota nova e estranha.

Que por algum motivo ele acha linda.

Não que eu não esteja lisonjeada, mas fala sério. Eu sou pálida e estranha, meu lábio inferior é menor que o superior, e meus olhos e cabelos são castanhos e sem graça.

Nada comparado a Tania Denali.

Ela é loira, alta e tem um corpão. E todos, todos mesmo, beijam o chão que ela pisa.

Exceto o Tyler Crowler, mas eu e Alice suspeitamos que ele seja gay. Até tentamos, como nossa boa ação de natal ano passado, que ele saísse do armário.

Entretanto ele ficou bem bravo e nos proibiu de nos aproximarmos dele. Não sei por que, eu e Alice estávamos loucas para ter uma amiga nova.

Virei mais algumas páginas do diário e era sobre o dia que eu perdi o meu diário.

"_Hoje eu achei um diário, até achei que fosse o meu, pois a capa é igual, mas ao olhar para a letra delicada e percebi que não era._

_Mas me perguntei na hora de quem era._

_Queria dar ao senhor Banner, mas algo me fez colocá-lo na mochila, alguma coisa me fazia querer ler esse diário, mesmo eu sabendo que era errado._

_Hoje por culpa de Tania perdi mais uma oportunidade de falar com Bella, ela estava tão linda corada e gaguejando._

_E isso me faz pensar..._

_Talvez ela goste de mim._

_Por que mais ficaria tão envergonhada diante de mim?_

_Pare de sonhar Edward, não tem como a Bella gostar de você._

_Talvez ela goste do Newton. Pelo menos ele tem coragem de falar com ela. Ao contrário de você idiota..._

_Caramba quase que meu primo Jazz lê o que eu escrevi, ele entrou no quarto bem quando eu estava no banho e começou a fuçar nas minhas coisas._

_Maior curioso._

_Mas o impedi a tempo. Agora vou ver se tem algum nome no diário que achei, talvez eu possa devolver ao dono."_

OMG! Ele leu? Virei às paginas até achar aonde ele parou.

"_Seja quem for à dona é bem maluquinha, e parece que gosta de mim. Gostaria que esse diário fosse da Bella._

_Pare de sonhar Cullen._

_Hoje ela parece tão preocupada, estranhei quando não a vi no estacionamento, não importa se chove ou não ela sempre está lá._

_Quase enfartei quando trombei com ela no corredor, e quando ela desmaiou então, por minha culpa, ela só quis ser gentil para eu não me sentir culpado._

_Mas passar as horas seguintes com ela na enfermaria foi o melhor dia da minha vida._

_Edward você é patético, ela estava inconsciente._

_Mas não importa, eu estava lá quando ela acordou._

_E beijar seu rosto delicado..._

_Ah que sonho! Sua pele é tão macia e quente, queria era beijar seus lábios, mas não devia pensar assim. Ela nem me nota."_

Como nunca pude perceber que Edward gosta de mim? Está tão na cara, ou ele finge bem ou eu sou completamente avoada.

A quem eu quero enganar? Eu sou completamente avoada.

Virei à página seguinte e era um pouco mais sobre o dia do meu desmaio.

_Nem acredito que foi tão fácil convencê-la a ir comigo no meu aniversário._

_E nesse dia ela não pode me escapar. Eu vou fazer ela perceber que eu sou perfeito para ela._

_E as aulas de biologia vão me ajudar, ela vai gostar de mim, tenho certeza._

_Já até sei o que fazer amanhã..._

O quê?

Cadê o resto, ele não escreveu mais?

OMG! Tendo um AVC aqui. E ele nem conseguiu fazer o que queria, pois eu fugi. Suspirei desanimada e caminhei até o telefone, ia pedir a pizza, estava com fome.

Antes que eu tocasse no telefone meu celular tocou. Olhei em volta e ouvi a música da Shakira, aquela que sempre me da vontade de dançar.

Essa mesma.

Não dance agora Bella, ache o celular.

Já no ultimo verso da musica eu finalmente achei o celular, ele estava embaixo do meu colchão.

Como ele foi parar ali?

Mistérios inexplicáveis que rondam Isabella Swan. Risadas.

– Aloooo – Atendi ainda animada com a música da Shakira e ouvi uma risada baixa e rouca. – Quem é? – Com medo de perder a ligação nem vi que não era Alice.

– _Olá Bella_. – Edward?

– Edward?

– _Eu mesmo. Não te atrapalhei não é_? – Olhei de esguelha para seu diário que ainda estava aberto e no chão e fiquei feliz por ele não estar me olhando, pois corei absurdamente.

– Fazendo nada. E você?

– _Pensando em você na verdade._

– Hummm.

– _Você saiu daquele jeito da sala..._

– Oh, eu...

– _Não se preocupe Bella. Eu bem, eu só..._ – Não deixei ele terminar de falar, pois uma coisa estava me deixando curiosa.

– Como conseguiu meu número? – Ele riu baixinho.

– _É meio complicado..._

– Me explica.

– _Por telefone?_

– Quer explicar por onde?

– _Que tal na sua sala?_

– Oh, você quer vir aqui?

– _Se você não se importar._

OMG! Edward GOSTOSO Cullen na minha sala, no meu sofá, na minha cama...

Surtei nessa última, mas já é costume.

– Claro que não.

– _Então abre a porta para mim que estou congelando._

Assim que desliguei o telefone, corri até minha janela e vi do andar de cima um homem alto e vestindo um casaco pesado de frio.

Corri até o primeiro andar e respirei fundo, abri a porta e sorri ao ver Edward, mas fechei imediatamente na cara dele.

OMG!

– Não saia daí. – Gritei para ele e corri para meu quarto, não podia vê-lo estando de pijama.

Vesti uma bermuda qualquer e uma camiseta e tirei as meias que não eram nada sexy. Voltei correndo lá para baixo, abri a porta e ele ainda estava lá.

– Desculpe. – Murmurei baixinho e ele riu.

– Não tem problema, mas eu gostava mais da outra roupa. – Eu corei, é lógico, eu estava com um babydool azul escuro, que era super curto.

Ele riu e passou uma mão pelo cabelo o deixando desalinhado e mais sexy ainda. Dei passagem para ele entrar. Edward entrou em minha casa e olhou tudo com atenção.

Fiquei em silêncio, pois estava com medo de abrir a boca e falar besteira. Ele parou de olhar para sala e olhou para mim.

– Deve estar curiosa para saber como eu consegui seu endereço?

– Humrum... – Murmurei e ele sorriu torto, "sorriso favorito".

– Bem... – Ele começou e eu apontei o sofá pra ele sentar-se e me sentei ao seu lado.

OMG! Edward GOSTOSO Cullen está nesse momento no sofá da minha sala.

Sonhos podem realmente se realizar.

Obrigada meu Deus.

Mas se quiser colocar ele na minha cama eu não vou reclamar. Risadas.

Tá, parei.

Voltei a olhar para ele.

– Bem, Alice me passou.

– Você conhece Alice? – Aquela safada conhece o Edward e nem me apresenta a ele.

– Na verdade não. – Desculpa amiga. Olhei para ele que continuou. – Meu primo Jasper que conseguiu. – Fiz uma cara de "CUMÉ?" e ele riu baixinho. – Eu disse que era complicado.

– Então descomplica... – Ele riu e sem pensar segurou minha mão e brincava com meus dedos enquanto falava.

–Jasper, meu primo, ele chegou à escola esses dias e ele gosta de Alice. E ele pediu para ela dar o seu telefone e endereço para ele para eu poder ligar pra você. Nossa fiquei zonzo.

Eu ri.

– Acontece comigo também.

– O quê? Ter um amigo que te arruma o telefone de outro amigo? – Eu ri de novo e ele me acompanhou.

– Não, ficar zonza com as minhas falas enroladas.

– Hummm. Você esta... Sozinha?

– Sim, meus pais saíram para "ECA" namorar. – Ele riu e continuou brincando com meus dedos.

– Então é melhor eu ir embora. – O QUÊ?

– NÃO! – Eu praticamente gritei e acabei corando furiosamente e ele sorriu.

– Quer que eu fique?

– Se você quiser? – Disse dando de ombros e com cara de quem nem liga, mas por dentro eu estava.

Fica, fica, fica, fica.

– Ok, eu fico.

Sério, tive que me segurar muito para não sair correndo pela sala e gritando de alegria. Mas a muito custo me contive.

Depois que formos namorados eu solto a franga. To até com pena dele.

– Então, o que quer fazer?

– Eu ia pedir uma pizza.

– Então vamos pedir. – Ele me passou o telefone e disquei o número.

– Quer do que?

– Mussarela. E você?

– OMG! Eu amoooooo mussarela. Vamos pedir uma gigante e comer até passar mal... – Parei de falar de repente, pois notei que soltei a franga. Mas pra minha surpresa ele sorriu, e continuou brincando com meus dedos.

Terminei de pedir a pizza e ficamos em silêncio esperando. Já estava ficando nervosa.

– Eu... – Falamos juntos e rimos.

– Você primeiro. – Falei pra ele.

– Eu queria falar sobre hoje.

– Oh, eu sei que... – Ele me interrompeu.

– Eu sinto pela Tânia, ela foi rude com você. E eu tentei ir atrás de você, mas o senhor Banner não me deixou sair da sala.

– Sério que tentou ir atrás de mim? – Ele sorriu torto e afagou minha bochecha.

– Claro que sim, eu... Eu...

– Você... – Edward olhava em meus olhos e eles eram tão lindos, verdes e profundos, e seu rosto se aproximava do meu e...

OMG! Ele vai me beijar...

Meu primeiro beijo. Eu não consigo respirar.

Eu sempre pensei que beijaria alguém antes de Edward!

E se ele não gostar? E se for a minha única chance?

Pra que lado eu viro a cabeça?

Fico com a boca aberta ou fechada?

Respiro ou não? Melhor respirar se não eu morro né?

São tantas perguntas e o rosto dele está cada vez mais perto, e mais perto, fechei meus olhos, me aproximei dele e...

– Ai! – Reclamamos juntos, pois batemos nossas testas. Ele sorriu sem graça e eu corei, é claro. Antes que pudéssemos dizer algo à campainha tocou e eu corri para atender. Era o cara da pizza.

Era um garoto estranho e cheio de espinhas que ficou sorrindo para mim. Coloquei a pizza na mesa, peguei o dinheiro e entreguei a ele, que em vez de ir continuou me olhando.

– Que foi? Algum problema? – Eu perguntei confusa e o moleque sorriu mais.

– A gatinha está sozinha?

OMG! Estou sendo assediada por um nerd estranho e tarado!

Abri a boca pra responder, mas senti uma mão na minha cintura.

– Ela está comigo. – Edward falou com voz grossa e o nerd corou e saiu rapidamente da minha porta.

Sem tirar a mão da minha cintura, Edward fechou a porta com a outra mão e puxou meu corpo de encontro ao seu. Corei absurdamente e senti o ar faltar.

Ele levou a sua mão livre até meu queixo e levantou meu rosto para eu olhá-lo. Podia sentir meu rosto em chamas, e ele parecia feliz por provocar isso em mim.

– Você está bem Bella? – Eu assenti, ele sorriu mais ainda e trouxe meu rosto mais para perto do seu.

– Eu queria fazer uma coisa hoje. Mas como você fugiu não deu.

– O... O... – Engoli em seco. – O quê? – Ele se aproximou mais de mim e roçou seus lábios em minha bochecha. Fechei meus olhos.

– Não sei se devo te contar. – Seus lábios desceram para meu queixo. Eu suspirei e ele riu baixinho.

– Conta. – Eu pedi baixinho e ele subiu seus lábio para minha bochecha.

OMG! Era tortura chinesa.

Ele queria me matar... De excitação.

Sério, se ele não me beijasse logo eu ia agarra-lo.

Ouvi seu riso baixo e abri meus olhos, ele me olhava intensamente. Respirei fundo e voltei a fechar os olhos, pois seus lábios estavam cada vez mais perto do meu.

– Chegamos. – O grito do meu pai assustou a mim e a Edward que me soltou e eu quase caio no chão, mas ele me pegou.

Meu pai tinha a mania infeliz de gritar "Chegamos" sempre que chegava.

Acho que ele assistiu muito a família dinossauro quando era pequeno.

Sabe aquele programa de uma família que era dinossauro? Era do tempo da carochinha, mas era legal.

Edward sorriu sem graça e eu o acompanhei, meu pai e minha mãe entraram.

Meu pai olhou pra Edward, depois pra mim e franziu o cenho. Já minha mãe olhou pra mim e depois para Edward e sorriu maliciosa.

Cara que vergonha.

– Então, o que estão fazendo? – Meu pai engrossou a voz e senti meu rosto em chamas.

– Nada pai, só pedimos uma pizza.

– Hummm. Esse é seu namorado Bella?

OMG!

– Mãe! – Olhei pra ela implorando para não me envergonhar. Mas a pérola que ela soltou me matou.

– Você está usando camisinha não é Bella?

OMG! Vi meu pai arregalar os olhos, e olhar feio para Edward.

–Isabella. – Ele falava, mas olhava para Edward.

– Ah Charlie, pare de ser careta. Bella já é mulher. – Olhei para Edward me desculpando, mas ele parecia preocupado com o olhar assassino do meu pai.

Ele nunca mais vai falar comigo.

– Quais são as suas intenções com a minha menininha?

Sério, eu não o culpo.

– Bem senhor Swan, pretendo me casar e ter um monte de filhos. – Edward falou me abraçando pelos ombros e senti meu rosto pegar fogo. Meu pai não pareceu muito feliz com a resposta.

Minha mãe riu e Edward a acompanhou. Meu pai parecia que ia ter um filho. Sem esperar para ver como ia explodir a coisa, peguei a mão de Edward.

OMG! Eu adoro segurar a mão dele.

E o levei para fora. Ainda ouvi meu pai gritando e minha mãe tentando acalma-lo. Edward sorriu para mim.

– Que confusão em?

Da pra ser mais lindo?

– Edward, meu pai vai querer te matar. – Ele deu de ombros.

– Que foi? Não quer casar comigo e ter um monte de filhos?

– Eu... Eu... – Ele sorriu e afagou minha bochecha.

– Quem sabe um dia não é Bella? – E para minha surpresa ele colou seus lábios nos meus e me beijou.

No começo eu não soube o que fazer, pois estava muito surpresa, mas logo senti a ponta de sua língua tentando invadir minha boca e dei passagem. Tentei acompanhá-lo e logo estava envolvendo minha língua com a dele.

OMG! Eu sei beijar.

E eu to beijando Edward GOSTOSO Cullen.

Joguei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e ele puxou meu corpo mais contra o seu.

– Eu estou te vendo Bella. – OMG! Meu pai gritou da janela, e Edward separou nossos lábios e sorriu.

– Bem, pelo menos consegui fazer o que eu queria. – Eu corei e ele sorriu me deu um selinho e foi embora.

Acho que fiquei meia hora parada no mesmo lugar. Entrei em casa e fechei a porta.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Gritei de alegria e vi meu pai e minha mãe me olhando curiosos.

– Ele é lindo, filha. – Minha mãe disse.

– Não gostei dele. – Meu pai resmungou e eu ri.

Eu não me importava com nada. O mundo podia explodir que eu não ligava.

Por que eu acabei de ser beijada por Edward Cullen.

– Achou seu diário Bella?

– Mãe por que você me odeia?

Subi correndo para meu quarto e vi o diário de Edward no chão.

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado?

O que eu faria agora? Justo agora que eu sou praticamente a namorada dele.

Se bem que ele não me pediu formalmente. Mas quem liga?

Eu beijei Edward Cullen. Chupa essa manga.

Tá, me acalmei.

Peguei seu diário do chão e me deitei em minha cama, abraçada com ele.

O que eu faria?

Não podia devolver a Edward. Pelo menos não pessoalmente. Tinha que encontrar um jeito de devolver o dele e pegar o meu de volta.

Podia me vestir de homem de novo.

Mas e se ele aparecer? Vai saber que sou eu.

A festa dele era minha melhor chance de trocar os diários. E sermos felizes para sempre.

Nossa que brega. Mas também Edward parece um príncipe.

Suspirei mais algumas vezes pensando em seus lábios colados aos meus e acabei adormecendo.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAH – Alice gritou e ainda bem que eu a trouxe para o banheiro antes de contar que Edward me beijou.

– Alice! – Eu a repreendi e ela sorri se desculpando.

– Ai Bella, que tudo. Você está namorando o Edward... – Eu a interrompi.

– Não é bem assim, ele não me pediu oficialmente.

– E você acha que ele vai pedir?

– Eu não sei, eu sei que ele gosta de mim... – Ela me olhou desconfiada.

– Como você sabe? Ele te disse?

– Hummm, bem... Quer dizer...

– OMG, você leu o diário! – Ela me apontou o dedo e senti-me corar.

– Eu?

– Isabella!

– Tá, eu li. Foi mais forte do que eu. E se fosse o diário de Jasper?

– Eu teria me controlado e entregado a ele. – Eu a olhei no fundo dos olhos, e ela corou.

– Tá legal, eu leria também. Não precisa jogar na minha cara. – Nós rimos.

– O que fará agora?

– Vou devolver. Mas ele não pode saber que o diário é meu, e nem que eu estou com o dele.

– Nisso você tem razão. Então, o que ele escreveu sobre você?

– OMG! Ele é louco por mim, exatamente como eu sou por ele. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Ok, eu sou mais.

– Isso é lindo, vocês se amam e nenhum dos dois admite. Parece até novela mexicana. – Eu ri.

– Parece mesmo. Só espero que não tenha uma vilã para destruir nosso amor.

Saímos do banheiro, abraçadas e cochichando sobre como eu devolveria o diário a Edward na festa. Estávamos quase na nossa sala de trigonometria quando senti um braço em meus ombros.

– Olá. – A voz rouca sussurrou em meu ouvido e me senti arrepiar, virei para ele e sorri.

– Oi. – Ele beijou minha bochecha.

– Não te vi no estacionamento hoje.

– É que eu precisava conversar com Alice.

– E por que não conversaram lá?

– Por causa dos gritos. – Murmurei mais pra mim mesma, mas ele deve ter ouvido, pois riu baixinho.

– Tudo bem. É só que eu queria te ver antes do almoço.

– Hummm, por quê? – Ele sorriu torto.

– Para te convidar pra almoçar comigo.

– OMG! É serio? Achei que ia me esnobar no dia seguinte.

OMG! Falei isso em voz alta? Ele sorriu e segurou minha mão com a dele.

– Fico triste que pense isso de mim.

– Não, é só que, bem, você é Edward Cullen.

– E?

– Bem, eu não sou uma Tânia Denali. – Ele sorriu e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

– É por isso que eu gosto de você. – Ele soltou minha mão e se afastou de mim, indo para sua sala. Senti alguém me empurrar para a minha, o que foi bom, pois não estava em condições de andar.

OMG, ele vai me pedir em namoro. Tenho certeza.

Não, tenho quase certeza.

Ok, só 10% de certeza.

OMG! A quem eu quero enganar? Ele vai me dar um pé na bunda.

O tempo até o horário do almoço praticamente se arrastou, eu mal prestei atenção às aulas. Não que eu prestasse muito antes.

A quem eu quero enganar? Eu vou levar bomba em espanhol mesmo.

O sinal tocou e a hora do almoço chegou, e por algum motivo eu não conseguia levantar da cadeira. Com um esforço hercúleo me levantei.

Sério, acho essa palavra muito estranha.

Hercúleo. Hercúleo.

Sério, melhor eu parar de falar ou ela vai ficar estranha.

Você já falou orelha varias vezes? Depois de umas dez vezes, fica assim:

Olelha.

Ainda presa em minhas loucuras, caminhava pelo corredor em direção ao refeitório. Eu não tinha essa aula com Alice então estava sozinha e muito nervosa. Cheguei à porta do refeitório e não sabia o que fazer.

Pegava meu almoço e o procurava?

Procurava por ele primeiro?

Ou só ficava aqui paradona?

Nervosa do jeito que eu estava, paradona era minha melhor opção. Pois se eu andasse era capaz de cair e me estabanar no chão.

–Oi. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e meio que dei um pulo de susto. Ele riu baixinho e me puxou de encontro a si passando seu braço pela minha cintura. – Com fome? – ele perguntou já me puxando para a cantina e mantive silencio, estava extremamente nervosa. Somente assenti.

Edward me soltou e pegou uma bandeja e colocou um monte de coisas. Nossa, como ele come. Tentei pegar minha bandeja, mas ele negou.

– Tudo isso é pra mim? – Perguntei de olhos arregalados e ele sorriu.

– Para nós. – Mordi meu lábio para não gritar. A palavra "nós" nunca pareceu tão perfeita.

Assim que ele pagou, ele segurou a bandeja com uma mão e segurou a minha com a outra.

Vi praticamente a escola inteira me encarar e corei. E pude notar certos olhares de ódio, da ala feminina.

Mas não tava nem ai.

Eu era praticamente namorada dele.

Edward sentou em uma mesa que estava vazia e eu o acompanhei. Ele empurrou a bandeja para mim.

– Pegue o que quiser. – Olhei para a montanha de coisas que ele colocou e fiquei na duvida.

Normalmente eu comeria de tudo. Mas eu não queria pagar de gulosa, diante do meu:

Quase futuro namorado.

Ele sorriu vendo minha indecisão e pegou uma fatia de pizza pra mim.

– É de mussarela. – Eu sorri e mordi a pizza.

Nossa, eu estava com fome, praticamente comi tudo sozinha, e ele parecia divertido me olhando.

– Que foi? – Perguntei depois de dar um gole na minha coca.

– Você tem bastante apetite.

OMG! Corei de vergonha e ele segurou minha mão e sorriu.

– Eu gosto.

– Mesmo? Não me acha uma gulosa? – Ele riu baixinho.

– Não, eu gosto de tudo em você. – Arregalei os olhos e ele afagou minha bochecha.

– Tem certeza de que esta com a garota certa? – Ele sorriu torto e pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo com a mão livre e colocou atrás da minha orelha.

– Com certeza você é a garota certa. – Eu corei e ele sorriu mais.

– Eu gosto de quando você cora. – Eu fiz uma careta.

– Eu não, fico parecendo um pimentão. – Ele riu baixinho.

– O pimentão mais lindo que já vi.

– OMG! – Corei mais ainda e ele sorriu mais.

– Então me diga, ainda vai à minha festa comigo não é?

– Claro, mas ainda esta me devendo a aula de biologia. – Ele sorriu torto.

– Tudo bem. Mas dessa vez a aula será na minha casa.

– Sua... Sua casa?

– Sim. Tudo bem pra você?

– Cl... Calro, quer dizer claro. – Ele sorriu satisfeito.

– Bom, então estamos combinados, e não adianta fugir que agora que sei onde você mora e irei te buscar.

OMG! Surtos aqui. Ele gosta de mim, e quando ele vai me pedir em namoro? Ou pelo menos me beijar de novo?

Sério, estou morrendo aqui por um beijo dele.

– Ok. – Respondi timidamente olhando para minhas mãos e ele levantou meu queixo com o polegar e o indicador.

– Bella eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

OMG! É agora, tem que ser, senti o ar faltar.

– Pe... Pe... Pergunte.

– Oi Eddie. – Sério, vou matar o infeliz.

Edward e eu olhamos para o futuro defunto que nos interrompeu e vimos um garoto loiro de olhos azuis. Ele sorriu para mim e notei que segurava a mão de alguém.

– Alice?

– Oi Bella.

– Bella esse é o meu primo Jasper. – Edward nos apresentou e não parecia muito contente.

Eu sorri para ele e Alice me pediu desculpas com os olhos.

– Então, podemos nos sentar não é Eddie?

– Se parar de me chamar assim pode. – Ele riu e sentou já puxando Alice para seu colo e ela corou quando eu os olhei juntos.

– Já conhece minha garota Edward?

– Já sim.

– De onde? – Ele pareceu bravo quando Edward sorriu para Alice.

– Ela é amiga de Bella.

– Hummm, então tudo bem. – Eu e Alice rimos e antes que pudessemos conversar mais, o sinal bateu.

Edward levantou, pegou minha mão e começamos a caminhar em direção a nossa aula de biologia. Acenei para Alice e Jasper.

– Você não gosta do seu primo? – Ele me olhou de lado e deu de ombros.

– Ele é como todo primo, chato e intrometido.

– Ok, bem o que você ia me perguntar?

– Oh, é melhor deixar para festa.

Droga. Sério, quero matar o Jasper.

Chegamos à sala e nos sentamos juntos. Senti-me nervosa e se Tânia viesse de novo? Edward por algum motivo não soltou a minha mão e acabei olhando para nossas mãos unidas e ele sorriu.

– Só pra ter certeza de que você não fuja de novo.

– Tudo bem, eu não me importo. – Ele sorriu mais.

Fala sério, o mundo podia explodir que eu nem ligo, contanto que Edward não solte minha mão.

O professor Banner entrou na sala e começou a passar uns textos extremamente chatos. E para meu alivio Tânia não estava na sala.

Se tivesse sorte à praga tinha sido atropelada por um ônibus.

OMG! Desde quando eu estou tão vingativa?

Vingativa nada, ela quer roubar meu Edward.

Tomara que tenha sido atropelada pelo circo D'Solei inteiro com direito aos elefantes e trapezistas.

– Bella? – Edward me chamou. Será que eu pensei em voz alta?

– O quê?

– Você e Alice são melhores amigas não é?

– OMG! Amigas é pouco somos irmãs, praticamente inseparáveis. Separadas ao nascer, mas a vida nos fez se reencontrar. – Ele riu e brincou com uma mexa do meu cabelo.

– Isso é legal, vocês devem fazer tudo juntas.

– Nem tudo. Sabe que ela não ouça, mas Alice Brandon é uma viciada em compras.

– Mesmo?

– Sério, acho que um dia ela vai ter uma overdose de compras. Se ela me arrastar para mais um shopping eu me jogo do telhado.

Edward arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

– Que foi?

– Nada. Bella podemos deixar para estudar outro dia?

– Claro. Algum problema?

– Não, é só que eu me lembrei de que tenho que fazer algumas coisas para a festa, e não vou ter tempo hoje.

– Tudo bem. – Tentei parecer contente, mas por dentro estou morrendo.

Por que ele cancelou?

Será que ele não quer mais nada comigo?

– Mas ainda vamos à festa juntos? – Eu perguntei nervosa e ele sorriu.

– Claro que sim Bella. Eu te ajudo outro dia. – Eu assenti e olhei para o que o professor Banner falava.

No final da aula Edward me deu um beijo na testa e correu para sua aula de espanhol. Em vez de ir para educação física achei melhor ir para casa, com meu humor era bem capaz de me machucar seriamente com uma bola.

Já estava no estacionamento quando Alice me viu.

– Bella! – Ela chamou e olhei para ela, senti as lágrimas escorrerem e ela me abraçou. – O que foi Bella?

– Acho que Edward não gosta de mim.

– Mas você não leu o diário?

– Mas ele combinou de irmos estudar hoje e de repente mudou de ideia.

– Sem nenhum motivo?

– Ele disse que tinha que preparar algumas coisas da festa.

– Ah então é isso. Ele cancelou com você?

– Não, mas...

– Bella não surta antes da hora. Vamos ao shopping... – A interrompi.

– Por que causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância eu vou ao shopping?

– Pela causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância que a senhorita precisa de um vestido.

OMG! Eu não tenho vestido para ir.

Que idiota.

Meu primeiro encontro oficial com Edward, e eu me esqueço da roupa.

– Te amo Alice. – Ela sorriu se sentindo e me puxou para a rua.

Sorte que o shopping não era longe da escola. Chegamos logo e Alice me arrastou de loja em loja.

Sério, ela tava se vingando, pois fazia dois meses que eu fugia na hora de vir com ela.

– Alice essa já é a décima loja. – Eu reclamei jogada em um dos sofás perto dos provadores.

– Bella, o vestido tem que ser perfeito.

– Mas eu quero estar viva amanhã.

– E o que isso quer dizer?

– Hello, garota branca morrendo aqui. – Ela riu.

– OMG!

– Que foi? – Me levantei de susto e ela pegou um vestido preto e me entregou.

– Tem que ser esse Bella. – Olhei o vestido. Ele era lindo, tomara que caia e curto.

– Tem certeza Alice?

– Com certeza. Tem que ser esse. Edward vai ficar de quatro por você.

Só de imaginar a cena.

OMG!

– Vamos levar. – Ela riu e fomos juntas pagar.

Assim que entrei em casa me deitei em minha cama. Antes coloquei meu lindo vestido no meu guarda-roupa.

OMG! Que zona, tenho que arrumar esse guarda-roupa.

Mas outro dia eu arrumo.

Assim que deitei peguei o diário de Edward e o abracei.

Como será que vai acabar essa festa?

Comigo como a futura namorada de Edward?

Ou só a ficante dele?

Seja como for, espero conseguir pegar meu diário de volta. Que saudades dele.

Acordei no dia seguinte com um barulho insistente ecoando na minha cabeça, e parecia que tinha alguém me chacoalhando.

– Acorda Bella, acorda.

– Mas o que... – Já ia gritar quando vi Alice me olhando.

– Alice, o que faz aqui?

– Vim para te ajudar.

– No que? – Ela rolou os olhos como se fosse óbvio.

– Hello, a festa do Edward.

OMG! Levantei de um pulo, e sabe quando você dorme enrolada nos lençóis e fica toda embrulhada?

É exatamente como eu estava, me atrapalhei toda e fui de cara no chão.

– Eu estou bem. – Levantei de um pulo, ainda meio enrolada nas cobertas e Alice me ajudou a tirar o lençol.

– Você parece mais atrapalhada que o normal.

– Nem me diga. Que horas são?

– Meio dia.

– Caramba, dormi tudo isso?

– Você estava nervosa.

– Eu sei. – Fomos tomar café.

É, café mesmo, na verdade é almoço, mas como eu acabei de acordar, vai ser café.

Ficamos jogando conversa fora até umas três horas, e depois fomos nos arrumar.

Tomei banho e Alice me ajudou a me maquiar e a me vestir. Ela arrumou meu cabelo, os deixando meio bagunçados e cacheados.

OMG! Eu estava Hot.

Alice foi embora e faltavam alguns minutos pra Edward vir me buscar. Peguei minha mochila e joguei seu diário dentro.

Fui pegar um sapato para colocar e quando olhei na minha sapateira quase tive um infarto.

OMG! Eu só tenho tênis?

Vou ter um faniquito aqui.

Sério que eu não tenho nenhum sapato. Nem sandália.

Olhei para meus tênis e tinha um all star preto e ele seria perfeito. O vesti e desci as escadas.

– Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? – Meu pai perguntou enquanto colocava o mute na televisão.

– Na festa do Edward.

– Quem é Edward?

– O garoto que estava aqui?

– O sem-vergonha que estava quase te agarrando?

Quem me dera se ele estivesse me agarrando, mas era só um beijo. E que beijo.

– Edward não estava me agarrando pai.

– Tanto faz, mas você me pediu?

– Mamãe deixou.

– Renné! – Minha mãe veio correndo da cozinha e me olhou.

– Oh Bella, você esta tão linda bebê.

– Mãe! – Ela riu e me beijou na bochecha.

– Diga querido...

– Você sabia que Bella ia sair com o tarado?

– Pai! – Minha mãe rolou os olhos.

– Charlie, não exagere. E eu dei permissão sim. – Ela piscou para mim.

– Mas Renné...

– Nada de mas, Charlie. O que você quer? Que nossa filha seja uma solteirona? – Sério, fiquei vermelha. – Uma encalhada?

– Mas Renné...

– Não Charlie, um garoto lindo gosta de nossa filha e ela vai sair com ele sim.

Meu pai colocou o som na televisão, cruzou os braços na frente do peito e ficou emburrado.

Minha mãe riu e me beijou.

– Você esta linda Bells.

– Obrigada mãe.

Por sorte a campainha de casa tocou e eu corri a atender antes que meu pai me matasse de vergonha.

OMG!

Tem como ele ser mais perfeito?

Oh Deus, ele estava lindo com uma camiseta preta colada ao corpo e de calça jeans preta também. Sério, garota com falta de ar aqui.

Ele sorriu torto, pegou minha mão e levou aos lábios.

– Olá Bella.

– Oi. – Sério, minha voz sumiu de novo. Ele sorriu e pegou meu braço colocando junto do seu.

– Vamos?

– Claro. – Ele já saia, mas parou.

– Não devo falar com seu pai?

– NÃO! – Eu comecei a empurrá-lo para seu carro e ele riu.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Ele abriu a porta do volvo para mim e fomos para sua casa.

Passei o caminho todo em silêncio. Estava muito nervosa, o que faria?

Primeiro de tudo tinha que trocar os diários.

Depois tinha que falar seriamente com Edward. Não sairia dessa festa com menos que uma promessa de namoro.

Pronto, minhas decisões estavam estabelecidas.

Edward segurou minha mão e sorriu enquanto dirigia. Assim que avistamos a casa dele eu fiquei boba, a casa de Edward era linda, grande e retangular e toda branca.

Era perfeita. Estava tão boba vendo a casa que nem reparei que Edward já estava ao meu lado e abrindo a porta para mim.

Sai do carro, ele segurou minha mão e entramos juntos na casa dele. Entramos em uma sala imensa, onde estava toda decorada, um DJ em um canto e um daqueles globos de festa e tinha uma mesa na outra extremidade cheia de comida. Não tinha muitas pessoas ainda e Edward parou em frente a uma imensa escada.

Subimos e chegamos a um longo corredor cheio de portas, Edward me puxou até a última e a abriu.

– Onde estamos? – Eu perguntei. Ele sorriu e parecia tímido.

– Meu quarto.

– Oh. – Ele colocou uma mão em minhas costas e me empurrou para dentro.

Olhei seu quarto e era lindo. As paredes eram brancas e azuis e tinha uma das paredes que era toda de vidro. Em uma das paredes estava um aparelho de som e algumas prateleiras com vários CDs, e do outro lado do quarto, tinha duas portas. Deviam ser do closet e do banheiro.

Ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça e sorriu. Lógico que eu corei quando ele se demorou nos meus pés.

– Eu me esqueci de comprar um sapato. – Ele riu baixinho.

– Eu gostei. É bem Bella. – Eu corei mais ainda e mudei de assunto.

– Ah, eu te trouxe um presente. – Ele sorriu animado.

– Sério?

– Sim, bem, é seu aniversario. – Ele sorriu mais e eu abri minha mochila e peguei um pacote pequeno, entreguei em sua mão. –Espero que goste.

– Sendo seu, tenho certeza que vou gostar. – Ele rasgou o pacote e abriu o embrulho que eu fiz e revelou o cd de Debussi que eu comprei.

– Eu não sabia se você já tinha esse, mas eu queria te dar, pois tem Clair de Lune que eu acho linda. Mas se você não gostar tudo bem, pode trocar, eu vou entender e...

E seus lábios estavam nos meus, ele me abraçou pela cintura e me colou mais a ele, joguei meus braços em seu pescoço e ele aprofundou o beijo.

Ele separou nossos lábios e estávamos ambos ofegantes e sorrindo, com as testas coladas. Mantive meus olhos fechados e ele beijou meu nariz.

– Obrigado Bella. – Eu mordi meu lábio, pois minha vontade era gritar de alegria.

Fala sério, eu estou no quarto de Edward Cullen.

Sabem quantas vezes eu sonhei com isso?

Milhares, não, zilhões de vezes.

É lógico que não estávamos só beijando. Mas isso é melhor nem comentar.

Edward me olhou profundamente e sorriu torto.

– Lembra que eu queria te pedir uma coisa? – Assenti.

OMG! Era agora, eu podia sentir nos meus ossos. Era agora.

– Bem...

– EDWARD! – Alguém gritou e ele fez uma careta.

– É minha mãe. Eu preciso ir. Você me espera aqui?

– Claro. – Ele sorriu, me deu um beijo rápido e correu para fora do quarto.

Olhei em volta e quase surtei.

Eu estou no quarto de Edward GOSTOSO Cullen.

Já ia revirar as roupas dele quando bati em minha testa.

– Idiota.

Só eu mesma para estar perto do diário e esquecer que era isso que eu vim buscar. Fui até uma escrivaninha que tinha ali e olhei vários livros e cadernos dele. Abri as gavetas e achei.

OMG! Abri a primeira página e sorri.

Tinha minha letra e as palavras.

Edward e eu, e vários coraçõezinhos.

Abracei meu diário, coloquei na mochila e peguei o do Edward e coloquei no lugar. Sentei na cama de Edward e ele estava demorando muito.

Já estava cansada de esperar, sai do quarto e desci as escadas. A festa estava cheia agora e procurei Edward, mas só vi Jasper e Alice dançando. Virei para o outro lado e vi Edward, já caminhava até ele quando vi Tânia correndo em sua direção e o abraçando pelo pescoço.

– Eddie, feliz aniversário, meu gato.

– OMG!

Edward olhou pra mim e Tânia também, o pior foi ela lascar um beijão em Edward. Sem pensar deixei uma lágrima cair e corri para fora da casa.

Não parei quando Alice me chamou, ou quando pensei ter ouvido a voz de Edward me chamando.

Corri até a estrada e vi um táxi passando, peguei e dei o endereço da minha casa.

Assim que cheguei a casa estava tudo escuro. Meus pais deviam ter aproveitado que eu sai, e foram namorar. Eca.

Corri para meu quarto, me joguei em minha cama e deixei as lágrimas caírem, ele nunca pensou em me pedir em namoro.

Aquele diário dele é um mentiroso, assim como ele.

Peguei minha mochila que estava jogada no chão e tirei meu diário de dentro. Tinha tanta coisa pra contar a ele. Procurei a última página que tinha escrito e me surpreendi com a letra diferente

_Isabella Swan, quer ser minha namorada?_

OMG! Quem escreveu isso?

Quer dizer, lógico que foi ele, mas...

Antes que eu continuasse ouvi um barulho na janela e me assustei. Peguei meu sapo roxo e o segurando pelos seus braços, que são enormes, gritei.

– Eu tenho um sapo e não tenho medo de usa-lo. – Ouvi uma risada muito conhecida e abri a janela. – Edward?

– Oi Bella.

– O que... O que... – Ele terminou de pular a janela e entrou em meu quarto.

– Posso entrar? Se bem que já entrei não é?

– Mas o que?

– Por que foi embora?

– Eu vi você e a... – Senti as lágrimas e ele me abraçou e beijou minhas bochechas.

– Eu não ligo para Tânia, Bella.

– Mas ela...

– Ela é doida. Eu gosto de você. Não leu o diário?

– Co... Como...

– Não minta, eu sei que você pegou.

– Eu bem... – Ele sorriu e afagou minha bochecha.

– Então Isabella Swan, quer ser minha namorada?

– OMG! – Ele riu mais e beijou meus lábios.

– Eu pensei que você gostasse da Tânia. – Ele negou.

– Eu amo você Bella.

– Sério? – Ele assentiu e me beijou.

OMG! Ele me ama!

– Eu sempre pensei que estivesse amando obsessivamente sozinha. – Ele deu meu sorriso torto favorito.

– Você nunca esteve. – Ele sussurrou em meus lábios e me beijou de novo.

Parei o beijo e peguei meu diário e uma caneta, e comecei a escrever. Vi Edward rindo sobre meu ombro enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

Mas não ligava, pois agora não havia segredos entre nós.

_Querido diário eu sou a namorada oficialmente de Edward GOSTOSO Cullen._

_OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!_

_Tá, parei..._

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: Olá povo pervo, alguém lembra dessa one?**

**Natalia betou pra gente e to repostando, espero que gostem ;)**

**Vai ter mais um pov do Edward, e um bônus pervo, posto os outros amanhã.**


	2. Bônus Pov Edward

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

_**Obs.**_ As palavras entre em itálico é o Edward escrevendo no diário.

* * *

** Bônus Pov. Edward**

_Sabe quando tudo o que você mais quer parece impossível de conseguir?_

_Bem, é assim que me sinto com ela._

_Ela é nova na escola. Não que ela seja nova. Mas é a primeira aluna diferente nesse fim de mundo._

_Não que isso seja importante._

_Mas a questão é que eu sou louco por ela..._

_Foi mal ter parado, estava escrevendo quando minha mãe tentou ler._

_Fala sério, minha mãe é doida._

_Imagina se ela souber que eu tenho um diário?_

_Vai ser meu bebê lindo pra cá, meu bebê pra lá._

_Já é difícil ser filho único e minha mãe pegando no pé ninguém merece._

_Ela estava tão linda no estacionamento, o que será que ela tanto escreve naquele livro? Será que está estudando?_

_Acho que não, não que ela seja burra, mas ela é muito distraída. Eu sempre salvo ela em biologia respondendo as perguntas que o chato do Senhor Banner faz._

_Queria saber o que tanto distrai Isabella Swan._

Olhei mais uma vez para o caderno de capa roxa em minhas mãos. Quando o vi no chão na aula de biologia surtei pensando que era o meu. Mas ao abrir a capa e ler as palavras: _Edward e eu, _fiquei em choque. Meu coração acelerou. Será que era dela?

Apressei-me a procurar por um nome, mas nada. Em lugar nenhum tinha o nome da dona, mas em comparação meu nome apareceu um bocado.

Suspirei e continuei o caminho para a aula de inglês, que raiva de Tânia... Quando finalmente Bella parece disposta a falar comigo, aquela...

Ai!

Senti um corpo pequeno bater contra o meu, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver Isabella Swan caída aos meus pés?

– Você está bem? – Ela levantou seu lindo rosto, com seus belos olhos chocolates e tive que me controlar para não agarra-la. Não ia pegar bem.

– Eu... Eu... – Eu peguei sua pequena mão entre as minhas e a ajudei a se levantar.

Não a agarre Edward. Não a agarre. Repeti para mim mesmo.

– Desculpe eu estava distraído e não te vi.

– Eu... Eu... – Será que ela estava bem? Eu devo tê-la machucado. Meu anjo machucado e por minha causa, você é um idiota Edward.

– É Bella, não é? – Ela começou a respirar mais rápido e pensei em pegá-la no colo.

– Sim. – Eu sorri e passei a mão pelo cabelo. Eu estava tremulo e louco para agarrá-la, beija-la e...

Não surta Edward.

Ela estava com uma cara estranha, talvez chateada comigo.

– Você tem certeza de que está bem?

– Não. – Ela sussurrou e uma lágrima rolou por sua bochecha e sem me conter mais eu afaguei seu rosto.

– Eu te machuquei não foi? Desculpa-me Bella... – Eu me ajoelharia aos seus pés se ela quisesse...

– Não, eu estou triste por outro motivo. – Ufa, respirei aliviado. Não que eu estivesse aliviado por ela estar triste, eu estou aliviado por ela não estar triste por eu tê-la deixado triste...

Nossa, fiquei zonzo.

– Me diga o que houve, quem sabe eu não posso te ajudar? – Ela pareceu pensar, e parecia preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Será que ela não via que faria tudo por ela?

– Eu estou bem. – Ela falou por fim e sorri torto, tudo bem se ela não quisesse minha ajuda, mas será que ela me deixava ficar só mais um pouquinho com ela?

– Eu queria falar com você ontem. – Ela corou e eu imaginei que fosse por causa de Tânia. Oh mulher chata, é pior que chiclete.

– Oh eu, quer dizer... – Ela estava constrangida. Maldita Tânia.

– Não ligue para Tânia.

– Ela é sua namorada não é? – A voz dela estava fraquinha, será que ela se importava se eu tivesse namorada?

Sonhar era tão bom.

– Não, mas diga isso a ela. – Ela riu, eu acompanhei e fiz o que mais tinha vontade, segurei sua mão.

Na verdade eu tinha vontade era de agarrar e beijar ela toda.

Mas vamos ficar só na mão, ou a menina sai correndo.

O sinal tocou droga, quando eu estou só com ela sem a chata da Tânia por perto.

Maldito sinal.

– Eu tenho que ir. – Me afastei dela, com mais esforço do que imaginei ter. Mas sorri ao gritar para ela.

– Quero ver você mais tarde. – Ela estava corada e sorria, e eu mal podia esperar para vê-la depois.

Estava me afastando, já indo para minha aula de historia, quando ouvi a voz de uma garota de cabelos curtos e espetados que estava ajoelhada ao lado de Bella?

– Alguém me ajude! – Olhei assustado para ela e me desesperei ao ver minha Bella caída no chão.

Corri o mais rápido que pude já desesperado.

– O que houve? – A garota, que devia ser amiga de Bella, me olhou nervosa e olhava para minhas mãos o tempo todo. – O que houve? – repeti e ela parou de olhar para minhas mãos e olhou para meu rosto.

– Eu não sei, ela estava bem, e de repente desmaiou. – Eu assenti e entreguei meus livros para a garota e a peguei no colo, um bando de curiosos nos rodeava fazendo perguntas, mas os ignorei e caminhei com ela em direção à enfermaria.

Segui a passos rápidos com a garota logo atrás de mim. Assim que chegamos à enfermaria, a enfermeira, senhora Abott, ficou pálida.

– Nossa! O que houve?

– Não sabemos, ela estava bem e desmaiou.

– Venha, coloque-a na maca. – Eu a levei para lá e soltei um muxoxo deixando-a na cama. Era bom segurar ela entre os braços, tê-la tão perto é muito bom.

– Seus livros. – A garota me entregou e eu sorri para ela. – Ah, sou Alice a propósito.

– Edward.

– Eu sei. – Ela soltou uma risadinha. Estranho! Talvez ela fosse dona do diário que eu encontrei.

– Bem, eu não tenho nada importante agora, posso ficar com Bella. – Ela riu de novo.

– Oh vai ser ótimo, por que... Por que... Eu tenho uma prova, isso, uma prova, e não posso faltar de jeito nenhum.

– Tudo bem. – Ela se afastou de mim, me olhou sobre o ombro e soltou outra risadinha.

Louca!

Falei com a senhora Coppe da secretária e pedi permissão para assim que Bella acordasse, eu a levasse para casa, foi só eu sorrir que ela disse que tudo bem.

Por que com a Bella não podia ser assim? Seria tão mais fácil.

Sentei em uma cadeira ao lado da maca e acariciei seu pulso, ela demorou horas para acordar, mais ficar com ela foi perfeito, tê-la só pra mim.

Vi sua testa se franzindo e ela começou a fazer umas caretas estranhas.

– Bella? – Chamei seu nome e ela abriu os olhos me olhando de um jeito estranho. – Você está bem? – Ela deu uma olhada em volta e parecia meio confusa. – Bella? – Chamei de novo e ela acordou de seus pensamentos. Ela me olhou e sem me controlar segurei sua mão, estava um pouco fria. Ela parecia meio aérea. – Fiquei preocupado com você. – Admiti e ela se sentou ainda meio zonza.

– O que aconteceu?

– Bem, a gente conversou e assim que eu me afastei você desmaiou. Tem certeza que eu não te machuquei àquela hora? – Eu me sentia tão culpado. Era tudo culpa minha, tinha certeza.

– Tenho, acho que foi falta de açúcar no sangue. – Não pude evitar sorrir, e rolar os olhos, ela não queria que eu me sentisse culpado.

– Bella tem que se cuidar mais, como vou sobreviver sem você?

OMG, não acredito que eu disse isso.

Burro, burro...

– O quê?

– E... Eu, eu disse como vamos viver sem você? – Eu inventei na hora e corei de leve. Ela pareceu ter se distraído, pois me olhava com uma expressão estranha.

– Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

– Daqui a pouco é nossa aula de biologia.

– OMG, perdi tudo isso de aula? – Ri baixinho do desespero dela.

– Eu também perdi. Depois nós recuperamos.

– É fácil pra você falar. Eu vou repetir em biologia. – Ela murmurou, ai me lembrei de que ela é péssima em biologia.

Hummm... Isso me dava altas ideias.

Parem de ser maliciosos, são ideias e não ideias maliciosas.

– Eu posso te dar aulas particulares.

Ok, minha ideias são totalmente maliciosas. Risadas.

– Hummm?

– É, eu te ajudo se fizer um favor para mim. – Ela ficou com o olhar meio perdido.

– O que quiser... – Eu ri, ela estava realmente desesperada.

– Bem, vai ter meu aniversario no próximo fim de semana... – Eu estava nervoso, eu pretendia convida-la, não forçá-la a ir, mas já é meio caminho andado. – Bem, eu queria que você fosse.

– Sério que quer só isso? – Eu dei de ombros, evitando olhar nos olhos dela. Acariciei sua pequena mão, por algum motivo sua pele estava mais quente.

– Claro, vai ser divertido, e podemos nos conhecer melhor. – Será que ela notava a malicia de minhas palavras? Eu olhei para ela, tentando ler sua expressão.

– Eu vou adorar ir. – Tive que me controlar muito para não pular de alegria, mas consegui e a ajudei a se levantar.

– Vamos.

– Onde?

– Vou te levar em casa.

– Por quê? – Rolei os olhos, sério que ela queria continuar na escola?

– Bella, você desmaiou. Então pedi permissão na secretria, para assim que você acordar eu levá-la em casa.

– Mas você vai perder aula. – Ela me lembrou, mas eu não tava nem ai, eu estaria com ela.

Ah vida é boa.

– Eu já perdi, estou com você desde que desmaiou.

– E Alice? – Era lógico que ela preferia estar com a amiga do que comigo.

– Que foi? Não gostou de me ver quando acordou? – A pergunta escapou de meus lábios, e sua resposta me fez flutuar.

– Claro que gostei. Quer dizer, sim. É só que Alice é...

– Sua melhor amiga. Mas sua amiga tinha uma prova e eu me ofereci. Você não se importou não é? – Me senti uma criança que vai ver Papai Noel e sua resposta me deixou extremamente ansioso.

– Adorei-te ver quando acordei Edward. – Ela sorriu e corou logo em seguida. Sorri torto, talvez eu tivesse chance, afinal.

Até o final da festa Bella seria minha namorada.

Levei-a até o volvo e joguei meus livros e cadernos no banco de trás e abri a porta para ela. Lá vinha aquela expressão meio perdida de novo. Ela entrou e fechei a porta correndo para sentar ao seu lado.

– Está tão calada. – Não pude deixar de notar.

– Oh, eu... Eu estava pensando?

– Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. – Eu queria beijos, mas não queria assustar a menina, seria meio estranho da minha parte.

– Nada de muito importante. Só alguns problemas.

– Não quer me contar?

– Não é nada Edward, eu só estava pensando na sua festa. Quer mesmo que eu vá?

– Claro que sim, vai ser meu par. – Sorri com a ideia, mas ela pareceu meio assustada.

– Eu... – Eu tentei afastar minhas inseguranças e sorri.

– E não adianta negar, nós temos um trato. Eu vou te dar as aulas e você vai comigo.

Ela concordou e permaneceu o resto da viagem calada, talvez ela não quisesse ir comigo? Talvez ela gostasse de outro?

Mas eu sou excessivamente egoísta para abrir mão dela.

Assim que chegamos, ela já ia sair, mas eu gritei para ela não se mexer. Corri até a porta do carona e abri para ela, que achou boba a minha atitude, mas eu estava decidido a fazê-la ficar doida por mim, assim como eu sou por ela.

– Obrigada pela carona.

– Sempre que precisar. – Respondi, e se ela quisesse eu viraria seu motorista particular. Cara, eu sou patético. Sem me conter beijei sua bochecha e ela corou de leve.

– Até amanhã Bella. – Me afastei rápido dela, ou beijaria sua boca linda e a levaria embora comigo.

Fui até minha casa e assim que cheguei corri para meu quarto, hoje foi um dia tão bom que precisava escrever no meu diário. Joguei-me em minha cama e abri meu diário. Antes dei uma olhada no diário que achei e folhei mais algumas páginas. Tinha só visto meu nome por alto, mas agora eu podia ler com calma.

_OMG! OMG! OMG!_

_Ele chegou. Ele está tão lindo. Sério, eu nunca vi um garoto tão bem de calça jeans._

_Ok tem vários garotos que ficam bem de calça jeans. Mas, nenhum se compara a ele._

_OMG! Acabei de notar que eu estou obcecada por ele. _

_Esperai..._

_Não, eu só estou apaixonada, ainda não estou perseguindo ele. Se bem que se ele continuar me ignorando sem saber que eu existo, estou a um passo disso..._

_Fato!_

_Alice Brandon é doida!_

_Tudo bem que ela é minha melhor amiga, mas hellou, se ela tentar me convencer a ir para o shopping mais uma vez eu me jogo do telhado da escola._

_Já até vejo as manchetes:_

"_Garota branca se mata. Motivo overdose de compras." Risadas._

_Se Alice vê isso me mata._

"_Amiga mata a outra por escrever loucuras em diário."_

_Tá, parei..._

_Desculpa ter parado de escrever, Professor Banner queria saber qual era a mitose da cebola. Não sei por que ele insiste em perguntar para mim. Edward está na sala é só perguntar a ele não é?_

_Hummm... Eu podia pedir umas aulas particulares! _

_Hummm... Aulas de biologia com Edward._

_Aulas de beijo com Edward._

_Aulas de sexo com..._

_Tá, parei. Empolguei-me. De novo. _

_OMG! Ele sorriu pra mim._

_Não, ele deve estar olhando para alguém atrás de mim..._

_OMG, ou ele está a fim do Eric York, o que eu duvido por que o Eric é uó, ou ele sorriu para mim._

_Sério, até se Edward fosse gay o Eric estava perdido. Risadas._

_O sinal tocou, vou falar com ele. Hoje eu consigo._

Não pude evitar rir, a dona do diário em matéria de loucura consegue ser pior que eu. A quem eu quero enganar? Eu sou tão patético quanto ela, correndo atrás de um amor impossível.

Agora quem senta atrás do Eric York? Sério, o garoto é estranho. Bem tem Bella, e acho que Ângela, mas Ângela não parece do tipo de garota que tem um diário.

Talvez seja mesmo da Bella. E Bella anda com Alice, mas Ângela também.

Uh que raiva... Vou é devolver esse diário, e me concentrar em Bella, até a minha festa ela vai ser minha namorada.

Peguei meu diário e comecei a escrever.

_Uh, estou surtando aqui, estou cada vez mais doido por Bella e ela parece que nem liga pra mim, o que é frustrante._

_Quem dera ela fosse a dona do diário._

_Seja quem for à dona é bem maluquinha, e parece que gosta de mim. Gostaria que esse diário fosse da Bella._

_Pare de sonhar Cullen._

_Hoje ela parecia tão preocupada, estranhei quando não a vi no estacionamento, não importa se chove ou não ela sempre esta lá._

_Quase enfartei quando trombei com ela no corredor, e quando ela desmaiou então, por minha culpa, ela só quis ser gentil para eu não me sentir culpado._

_Mas passar as horas seguintes com ela na enfermaria foi o melhor dia da minha vida._

_Edward você é patético, ela estava inconsciente._

_Mas não importa, eu estava lá quando ela acordou._

_E beijei seu rosto delicado._

_Ah que sonho! Sua pele é tão macia e quente, queria era beijar seus lábios, mas não devia pensar assim. Ela nem me nota._

_Nem acredito que foi tão fácil convencê-la a ir comigo no meu aniversário. _

_E nesse dia ela não pode me escapar. _

_Eu vou fazê-la perceber que eu sou perfeito para ela._

_E as aulas de biologia vão me ajudar, ela vai gostar de mim tenho certeza._

_Já até sei o que fazer amanhã..._

Fechei o diário frustrado, mas amanhã ela não me escapava, eu daria as aulas particulares e vou a fazer ficar doida por mim.

Afinal, eu sou Edward Cullen.

Sério, cadê essa confiança quando estou perto dela?

Deitei na cama de roupa mesmo, e logo adormeci. Acordei na manhã seguinte e corri para a escola, queria ver Bella. Mas para minha tristeza ela não estava no estacionamento. Com um suspiro fui até meu armário e guardei alguns livros e acho que o diário estava no meio. Deixei só o meu na mochila.

Minha primeira aula era de educação física, então fui à direção ao ginásio. Encontrei Emmett e Jasper lá e fomos nos trocar, deixei minha mochila no armário e fui fazer os exercícios que o treinador Clapp passou.

Estávamos correndo há bastante tempo, e eu sempre ganhava de Emmett e Jasper, sempre fui o mais rápido.

– Hora do banho rapazes. – Gritou o treinador Clapp e fomos para o vestiário. Já estava entrando quando senti alguém trombando em mim. Olhei para a pessoa e tive que abaixar um pouco a cabeça.

Era um garoto baixo, com roupas largas e estranhas, usava óculos escuros enormes e um boné.

– Foi mau cara. – Me desculpei.

– Tudo bem. – Ele tinha uma voz grosa e esquisita, sem pensar segurei seu pulso.

– Eu te conheço? – Vi o garoto corar e olhar nervoso para um garoto ao seu lado que usava roupas tão estranhas quanto, mas era mais baixo.

– Não, eu sou do primeiro ano. Viemos no horário errado. – O outro garoto concordou e dei de ombros.

– Tudo bem. Então tchau.

– Tchau Edward. – Arregalei os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Bella, mas o garoto saiu correndo. Não podia ser Bella, ou podia?

Ainda com isso em mente fui até minha mochila e peguei minhas coisas, fui pegar meu diário, mas ele tinha sumido.

– Mas o que...

– O que foi Edward? – Perguntou Jasper.

– Nada, acho que esqueci meu livro de espanhol em casa.

– Ah, eu te empresto o meu.

– Valeu.

– Já te contei da gatinha que estou saindo?

– Na verdade não.

– Cara uma beleza, se chama Alice, ela é pequena e perfeita... – Parei de ouvir, pois quando Jasper começava a falar não parava mais. Terminei de me arrumar e fui para a aula com Jasper ainda tagarelando sobre a tal Alice.

Na hora do intervalo corri até meu armário e peguei o diário, e não era mesmo o meu. Peguei o que tinha guardado para Bella e corri para o refeitório.

– Bella. – A chamei quando a vi em direção à fila do almoço, corri até ela e beijei sua bochecha, era tão bom poder tocá-la.

– Oi – Ela sussurrou corada e não pude evitar sorrir, peguei o bombom e coloquei em sua mão. –Um bombom? – Ela perguntou sorrindo e eu dei de ombros.

– Você precisa de açúcar, não quero que desmaie mais. – Ela mordeu o lábio e corou, o que a deixava extremamente desejável.

– Obrigada.

– Quando vai querer ter nossa aula? – Eu queria que fosse agora, mas não queria parecer muito desesperado.

– Pode ser hoje? – Dei de ombros como se não ligasse muito.

– Quando quiser.

– Hoje então, depois da escola. – Eu sorri com a ideia de passar a tarde toda com ela. Dei outro beijo nela e fui para mesa com Emmett e Jasper.

Sentei-me à mesa e peguei o diário da garota doidinha e folhei algumas páginas, e acabei olhando para Bella, que me olhava. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram ela corou furiosamente e desviou o olhar rápido.

Acabei sorrindo e não consegui mais parar de olha-la, ela parecia preocupada e cochichava algo com Alice, as duas estavam estranhas na verdade.

Quando o sinal tocou pensei em chama-la para ir comigo, mas Jasper e Emmett me arrastaram para a sala sem me dar chance de falar com ela. Depois que dei um livro que eles queriam, fiquei na porta esperando por ela.

Quase explodi ao ver Bella andando ao lado de Newton, quando ela me viu eu sorri para ela, e para minha alegria ela retribuiu. Newton entrou na sala e quando ela já ia entrar segurei seu pulso. Ela me olhou confusa.

– Bella, senta comigo? – Ela mordeu o lábio, assentiu e fomos juntos para uma das mesas da frente, ela se sentou e me sentei ao seu lado, deslumbrado por ela.

Ela estava com aquela expressão estranha de novo, olhos meio desfocados.

– Você está bem Bella? – Ela continuava alheia a tudo, acabei sorrindo e a chamei de novo.

– Bella? – Ela ia abrir a boca para falar quando a voz mais chata do mundo ecoou do nosso lado.

– O que você faz no meu lugar? – Fuzilei Tânia com o olhar, mas ela nem me deu atenção. –Não vai me responder não?

– Tânia. – Eu a ameacei e ela voltou a me ignorar.

– Amor, diga pra essa coisinha que esse lugar é meu.

Amor? Ela estava doida, só pode.

Sem que eu percebesse Bella se levantou e correu para fora da sala.

– Bella! – Gritei seu nome e Tânia grudou no meu pescoço.

– Amor, não liga pra ela não.

– Tânia, já falei para você me deixar em paz.

Tentei chegar à porta, mas o Senhor Banner me parou.

– Aonde pensa que vai Sr. Cullen?

– Buscar Bella. – Ele negou.

– Senhorita Swan está passando mal ou algo assim?

– Não...

– Então sente e depois o senhor fala com ela.

Bufei, voltei para meu lugar e vi Tânia, sentada onde antes estava Bella. Olhei-a furioso e me sentei com Ângela, o mais longe possível daquele ser.

Assim que sai da sala fui procurar Jasper.

– Hei cara.

– Jasper, cadê a garota que você gosta?

– Alice. Ah, nós vamos nos encontrar na saída.

– Ótimo me espere, por favor.

A aula de espanhol foi uma agonia e assim que o sinal bateu eu corri para o estacionamento e vi Alice e Jasper de mãos dadas.

– Oi Alice.

– Olá Edward.

– Você viu Bella?

– Ah, acho que ela já foi, eu não a vi na aula de matemática.

– Pode me passar o celular da Bella, ou seu endereço?

– Oh claro. – Ela me pediu meu celular e colocou o numero de Bella e me passou seu endereço.

Agradeci e fui para casa deixar meus materiais e já ia para casa dela, mas minha mãe começou a fazer perguntas sobre como foi à escola e como foi meu dia, e blá, blá, blá...

Quando finalmente sai de casa quase corri com o volvo, estacionei em frente a casa dela e sai do carro discando o número de seu celular. O telefone tocou durante um tempão, acho que era o último toque quando ouvi sua voz.

– Aloooo. – Ri do jeito que ela falou. –Quem é? – Ela parecia envergonhada pelo modo como atendeu ao telefone.

– Olá Bella.

– Edward? – Fiquei surpreso quando ela reconheceu minha voz, e isso me animou.

– Eu mesmo. Não te atrapalhei não é? – Ela pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

– Fazendo nada. E você?

– Pensando em você, na verdade.

Agora Isabella Swan vai conhecer o poder de sedução de Edward Cullen, chega de ser um bobão.

– Hummm.

– Você saiu daquele jeito da sala...

– Oh, eu...

– Não se preocupe Bella. Eu bem, eu só... – Ela me interrompeu perguntando.

– Como conseguiu meu número? – Eu ri baixo.

– É meio complicado.

– Me explica. – Ela pediu.

– Por telefone? – Será que ela me deixava entrar?

– Quer explicar por onde?

– Que tal na sua sala?

– Oh, você quer vir aqui?

– Você se importa? – Será que ela notava minha ansiedade em ficar perto dela?

– Claro que não. – Ela respondeu e parecia animada.

– Então abre a porta para mim que eu estou congelando.

Falei já desligando o celular e fiquei esperando por ela. Vi-a de sua janela e logo ela estava abrindo a porta, nossa ela é rápida.

Assim que ela abriu a porta eu perdi o ar, ela estava usando um conjunto curto que deixava muito do seu corpo a mostra.

Respira Edward, respira.

Ela de repente bateu a porta na minha cara.

O quê?

– Não sai daí. – Ouvi sua voz de dentro da casa e respirei aliviado.

Ela apareceu uns minutos depois com uma roupa um pouco mais comportada, o que eu lamentei profundamente.

– Desculpe. – Ela falou baixo e eu ri.

– Não tem problema, mas eu gostava mais da outra roupa. – Ela corou e acabei de perceber que ela corava muito quando estava comigo, talvez ela realmente gostasse de mim.

Eu sorri e passei uma mão pelo meu cabelo, estava um pouco nervoso. Ela ficou em silêncio enquanto eu dava uma olhada rápida pela casa. Mas logo voltei a olhar para minha Bella.

– Deve estar curiosa para saber como eu consegui seu endereço?

– Uhum... – Ela murmurou e eu sorri.

– Bem... – Eu ia começar a falar, mas ela apontou o sofá para eu me sentar. Sentei-me e continuei: – Alice me passou.

– Você conhece Alice? – Ela pareceu brava.

– Na verdade não, meu primo Jasper que conseguiu.

Ela fez uma cara muito confusa e ri enquanto explicava.

– Eu disse que era complicado.

– Então descomplica. – Ela ordenou, peguei sua mão e brinquei com seus dedos.

– Jasper, meu primo, ele chegou à escola esses dias e ele gosta de Alice, e ele pediu para ela dar o seu telefone e endereço para ele para eu poder ligar pra você. Nossa fiquei zonzo. – Ela riu.

– Acontece comigo também.

– O quê? Ter um amigo que te arruma o telefone de outro amigo? – Rimos juntos.

– Não, ficar zonza com as minhas falas enroladas.

– Hummm. Você está... Sozinha?

– Sim, meus pais saíram para, eca, namorar. – Eu ri e continuei brincando com seus dedos.

– Então é melhor eu ir embora.

– NÃO!

Ela me queria aqui com ela.

Estou no céu.

– Quer que eu fique?

– Se você quiser... – Agora se faz de desentendida, depois do gritão eu já não tinha dúvidas.

– Ok. Eu fico. Então, o que quer fazer? – Perguntei.

– Eu ia pedir uma pizza.

– Então vamos pedir. – Passei o telefone para ela que discou o número.

– Quer do que? – Ela me perguntou.

– Mussarela. E você? – É a minha favorita.

– OMG! Eu amoooooo mussarela, vamos pedir uma gigante e comer até passar mal... – Sim, minha Bella é doidinha, talvez o diário seja dela mesmo. Ela corou de leve e terminou de pedir a pizza, e ficamos em silêncio.

Estava ficando nervoso já com o silêncio que se instalou e resolvi falar algo.

– Eu... – Falamos juntos e rimos, ela parecia estar tão nervosa quanto eu.

– Você primeiro. – Ela disse e suspirei, teria que me explicar a ela.

– Eu queria falar sobre hoje.

– Oh, eu sei que... – Eu não a deixei terminar, ela devia pensar que eu saia com Tânia e dava em cima dela, o que não era certo, tinha que mostrar a ela que só ela me importava.

– Eu sinto pela Tânia, ela foi rude com você. E eu tentei ir atrás de você, mas senhor Banner não me deixou sair da sala.

– Sério que tentou ir atrás de mim? – Eu sorri, ela parecia contente ao saber que eu a queria, afaguei sua bochecha rosada.

– Claro que sim, eu... Eu... – Ótima hora para gaguejar Edward, mas seus olhos ardiam nos meus e eu não estava muito coerente, só pensava em beijar sua boca rosada.

– Você... – Ela falou, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar sua boca, e me aproximei mais dela, nossos lábios quase colados, as respirações se misturando, a boca dela milímetros da minha, ela fechou os olhos e sorri já pronto pra sentir aqueles lábios...

– Ai! – Reclamamos juntos, pois batemos nossas testas. Sorri sem graça, e antes que disséssemos algo à campainha tocou.

Ela correu para atender a porta e dei um tapa em minha testa, idiota, quando finalmente vou beija-la eu estrago tudo, você é um idiota Edward Cullen.

Bella estava demorando na porta e olhei para ver o porquê e quase rosnei ao ver o garoto estranho dando em cima da minha garota, corri pra lá.

– Ela está comigo. – Falei já segurando a cintura de Bella e a puxando para mim. O garoto esquisito ficou sem graça e saiu correndo, sorri internamente e aproveitei que ela já estava em meus braços, fechei a porta sem soltá-la e a puxei de encontro ao meu corpo.

Ela ofegou e levantei seu rosto com a mão e a fiz me olhar, seu rosto estava muito vermelho, era bom causar essas reações nela.

– Você está bem Bella? – Ela só acenou afirmativamente e eu sorri, era agora, puxei seu rosto para mais perto do meu.

– Eu queria fazer uma coisa hoje, mas como você fugiu não deu.

– O... O... O quê?– Ela engoliu em seco e aproveitei para roçar meus lábios em sua bochecha, ela fechou os olhos.

– Não sei se devo contar. – Movi meus lábios para seu queixo e ela suspirou, sorri mais animado.

– Conta. – Ela sussurrou e voltei a roçar os lábios em sua bochecha. Continuei a torturando só com o roçar de lábios em sua pele de porcelana, e pela sua cara ela já estava doida, sorri e ela abriu os olhos e meus lábios estavam no canto da sua boca...

– Chegamos! – Me assustei com o grito e me soltei de Bella. Olhei meio sem graça para ela e olhamos para a porta e um homem que parecia com Bella com cabelos e olhos castanhos me olhava feio. Já a mulher ao me ver sorriu maliciosa.

Olhei para Bella e ela estava corada

– Então, o quê estão fazendo? – O pai de Bella parecia bravo, sério eu estava perdido.

– Nada pai, só pedimos uma pizza.

– Hummm...

– Esse é seu namorado Bella? – Sério, eu estava curioso para ouvir a resposta de Bella.

Diga sim, siga sim...

– Você está usando camisinha Bella?

OMG! Agora eu estava morto, já ouviu a expressão se olhar matasse? Nunca tinha entendido até agora.

– Isabella! – Engoli em seco, sério por que ele me olha tanto? Eu nem fiz nada. Ainda.

– Ah Charlie, pare de ser careta. Bella já é mulher. – Bella me olhou e eu ainda estava meio nervoso com o pai dela.

Sério nem peguei a menina e já estava sendo condenado.

– Quais são as suas intenções com a minha menininha? – Sério, por essa eu não esperava, melhor ser honesto não é?

– Bem senhor Swan, pretendo me casar e ter um monte de filhos. – Falei abraçando Bella pelos ombros, mas acho que seu pai não gostou, ainda estava com cara de que ia me matar, a sogra, ao contrário, eu já tinha ganhado.

Surpreendi-me quando Bella pegou minha mão e me levou para fora da casa. Ainda ouvi a mãe de Bella acalmando o pai dela e Bella fechou a porta me olhando em seguida. Ela parecia preocupada, será que ela pensava que isso me afastaria dela?

Vixe, ela podia esquecer, eu já era doido por ela, nenhum pai homicida me afastaria.

– Que confusão em?

– Edward, meu pai quer te matar. – Dei de ombros e a olhei sério.

– Que foi? Não quer casar comigo e ter um monte de filhos?

– Eu... Eu... – Sorri e afaguei a bochecha dela que estava muito quente.

– Quem sabe um dia não é Bella? – E sem me conter mais a beijei, ela pareceu surpresa no começo, e não correspondeu, mas quando minha língua pediu passagem ela a deu e logo me beijava com intensidade, e como eu sempre pensei beija-la era o céu.

Senti seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e a segurei pela cintura colando seu corpo ao meu, a abraçando com força.

– Eu estou te vendo Bella. – Ouvimos a voz do pai dela e nos separamos meio ofegantes, eu sorri, nada podia estragar minha felicidade, nem o chato do pai dela.

Que meu futuro sogro não me ouça.

– Bem, pelo menos consegui fazer o que eu queria. – Ela corou e dei um selinho nela e fui embora antes que a agarrasse de novo e meu futuro sogro me odiasse mais.

Assim que cheguei a casa, me joguei em minha cama e fechei os olhos sonhando com os lábios dela nos meus. Beijar Bella foi perfeito, agora só tinha que pedir que ela fosse minha namorada, para poder beija-la todas as horas do dia.

Sorri com meu pensamento e adormeci.

Acordei dia seguinte e me arrumei correndo, estava ansioso para ver Bella. Beijar Bella, agarrar Bella... Espera ai, agarrar ainda não, se controla Edward.

Corri para meu volvo nem parando pra tomar café e só ouvi minha mãe reclamar, depois que eu me resolvesse com Bella eu comeria.

Assim que cheguei à escola bufei, ela não estava no estacionamento, merda. Entrei no prédio já meio desanimado quando a vi indo para uma das salas e conversando com a amiga Alice, me aproximei dela e a abracei colocando meu braço em seus ombros.

– Olá. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela tremeu de leve, é ponto pra mim.

– Oi. – Beijei sua bochecha e ela estava corada.

– Não te vi no estacionamento hoje. – Comentei como quem não quer nada, mas estava muito curioso para saber onde ela estava.

– É que eu precisava conversar com Alice. – Ela falou e estranhei.

– E por que não conversaram lá?

– Por causa dos gritos. – Ela murmurou e eu ri, ah ela devia ter contado do nosso beijo, meninas são tão exageradas.

Aê! Ela contou pra amiga da gente, mais um ponto para o garanhão aqui.

Ok, eu também sou exagerado.

– Tudo bem. É só que eu queria te ver antes do almoço.

– Hummm, por quê? – Eu sorri, ela era tão inocente, eu queria agarrar ela de novo, mas vamos com calma ainda não somos namorados.

– Pra te convidar para almoçar comigo.

– OMG é serio? Achei que ia me esnobar no dia seguinte. – Fiquei surpreso, ela pensava isso de mim. Eu segurei sua mão e a olhei sério.

– Fico triste que pense isso de mim.

– Não, é só que, bem, você é Edward Cullen.

É o meu nome, o que tem demais?

– E?

– Bem, eu não sou uma Tânia Denali. – Graças a Deus. Eu sorri roçando meus lábios nos dela.

– É por isso que eu gosto de você. – Eu admiti e me afastei dela, ou a agarraria, sério eu costumava ser mais controlado.

Fui para minha aula de trigonometria, mas só pensava em Bella, o que já era normal, o único problema era quando eu acabava escrevendo o nome dela no trabalho de casa, fora isso era normal.

As aulas seguintes se arrastaram, sério tédio aqui.

Quando o sinal bateu, finalmente, eu corri para o refeitório, ela estava parada na porta e parecia muito pensativa, fui até ela e me aproximei por trás.

– Oi. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela deu um pulo de susto, acabei rindo baixo e a abracei pela cintura. –Com fome? – Perguntei e a levei em direção à cantina, ela estava quieta e só moveu a cabeça dizendo que sim. Eu a soltei e peguei uma bandeja e comecei a colocar de tudo um pouco, não sabia o que ela gostava, mas logo isso ia mudar.

Ela tentou pegar uma bandeja e eu neguei.

– Tudo isso é pra mim? – Ela perguntou assustada e eu ri.

– Para nós. – Ela pareceu contente com isso e assim que paguei segurei sua mão. Seguimos para uma mesa vazia e sentamos, empurrei a bandeja para ela. – Pegue o que quiser. – Ela parecia indecisa e sorri. Peguei uma fatia de pizza, essa eu peguei pra ela, sei que ela gosta de pizza de mussarela.

Fala sério, eu seria um ótimo namorado.

– É de mussarela. – Ela sorriu e começou a comer a pizza, depois disso ela se soltou.

E cara como ela come, o que é legal Tânia era uma chata pra comer.

Ai eu não como isso, quer que eu pareça uma baleia Ed?

Sério, a mulher era um pé no saco.

– Que foi? – Ela perguntou, eu devia estar olhando-a com cara de bobo.

– Você tem bastante apetite. – Ela corou violentamente e eu sorri segurando sua mão. – Eu gosto.

– Mesmo? Não me acha uma gulosa? – Eu ri de novo.

– Não, eu gosto de tudo em você. – Ela ficou meio chocada com minha afirmação e afaguei sua bochecha, era bom toca-la.

– Tem certeza de que está com a garota certa? – Ela era boba, eu com certeza estava com a única garota que eu queria estar. Peguei uma mecha do seu cabelo e arrumei atrás da orelha.

– Com certeza você é a garota certa. – Ela corou e eu sorri. –Eu gosto quando você cora. – Comentei e ela corou mais e fez uma careta.

– Eu não, fico parecendo um pimentão. – Pimentão era boa, se ela soubesse como fica mais linda quando cora.

– O pimentão mais lindo que já vi.

– OMG! – Ela ficou mais vermelha e eu ri.

– Então me diga, ainda vai à minha festa comigo não é?

– Claro, mas ainda esta me devendo a aula de biologia. – Eu sorri, ideias nada puras pra essas aulas, e tinha até o lugar perfeito.

– Tudo bem. Mas dessa vez a aula será na minha casa. – De preferência no meu quarto.

– Sua... Sua casa?

– Sim. Tudo bem pra você? – Será que ela percebia minhas intenções?

– Cl... Calro, quer dizer claro. – Eu sorri satisfeito.

– Bom, então estamos combinados, e não adianta fugir que agora que sei aonde você mora irei te buscar.

– Ok. – Ela respondeu fraquinho, olhando para as mãos e levantei seu rosto segurando em seu queixo com minha mão.

– Bella eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... – Agora vai, ela vai ser minha namorada.

– Per... Per... Pergunte.

– Oi Eddie. – Sério, vou matar alguém.

Eu e Bella olhamos para o futuro defunto, e quase rosnei ao ver meu primo Jasper e para minha surpresa ele estava com Alice, amiga de Bella.

– Alice? – Bella olhou confusa e ela a cumprimentou.

– Oi Bella.

– Bella, esse é o meu primo Jasper. – Apresentei o infeliz com uma carranca e vi Alice olhar para Bella como se pedisse desculpas, pelo menos ela tem senso de que estava atrapalhando, ao contrário da mula do meu primo.

– Então, podemos nós sentar não é Eddie? – Sério, vou bater nele se continuar me chamando assim.

– Se parar de me chamar assim pode. – Ele riu e sentou colocando Alice em seu colo e ela corou.

– Já conhece minha garota Edward?

– Já sim. – Comentei sem nem olhar para ele.

– De onde? – Mas Jasper é muito anta mesmo, pedi o número de Bella para Alice na frente dele e ele não lembra, idiota.

– Ela é amiga de Bella.

– Hummm, então tudo bem. – Bella e Alice riram, suspirei quando o sinal bateu, pelo menos ficaríamos juntos em biologia.

Levantei pegando a mão de Bella e fomos para aula, ela acenou para meu primo e sua amiga, nem dei atenção a Jasper.

Estávamos quase na sala quando ela perguntou.

– Você não gosta do seu primo? – Eu dei de ombros, o que tinha pra gostar no chato do Jasper?

– Ele é como todo primo, chato e intrometido.

– Ok, bem o que você ia me perguntar? – O clima já era, na festa eu perguntava.

– Oh, é melhor deixar para festa. – Ela não pareceu muito feliz, acredite eu também não estava.

Chegamos à sala e sentamos em uma mesa no fundo, eu não soltei sua mão e me fiz de desentendido até ela olhar nossas mãos unidas, e sorri ao confessar.

– Só pra ter certeza de que você não fuja de novo.

– Tudo bem, eu não me importo. – Meu sorriso aumentou, ela gostava tanto de ficar perto de mim como eu dela. Para minha total felicidade Tânia não estava na aula.

Graças.

Bella fazia umas caretas estranhas, no que ela pensava?

Sério seria muito legal se eu fosse um daqueles vampiros que lê mentes, ia ser show, ai eu poderia saber se o diário era dela... O que acho impossível, porque ela não parece louca por mim, e lá não tem nenhuma dica de quem possa ser. Ou tem?

– Bella? – Eu chamei e ela me olhou preocupada, sério o que será que ela pensava?

– O quê?

– Você e Alice são melhores amigas não é?

– OMG! Amigas é pouco, somos irmãs, praticamente inseparáveis. Separadas ao nascer, mas a vida nos fez se reencontrar. – Acabei rindo, queria ter um amigo assim. Emmett é legal, mas muito bobão e Jasper mais atrapalha que ajuda.

– Isso é legal, vocês devem fazer tudo juntas. – Falei enquanto brincava com uma mexa de seu cabelo.

– Nem tudo. Sabe que ela não ouça, mas Alice Brandon é uma viciada em compras.

– Mesmo? – A melhor amiga da garota do diário é doida por compras e chama Alice. Interessante.

– Sério, um dia acho que ela vai ter uma overdose de compras. Se ela me arrastar para mais um shopping eu me jogo do telhado.

OMG! Ela acabou de falar como a doida, quer dizer, a garota do diário.

Sorri com isso, Bella é louca por mim.

– Que foi?

– Nada. Bella, podemos deixar para estudar outro dia? – Sério tinha que pensar melhor no que fazer, Bella era apaixonada por mim assim como eu por ela.

– Claro. Algum problema?

– Não, é só que eu me lembrei de que tenho que fazer algumas coisas para a festa e não vou ter tempo hoje.

– Tudo bem. – Ela não pareceu muito contente, mas tinha que pensar, era muita coincidência eu estar com o diário dela e pra completar o meu sumiu.

– Mas ainda vamos à festa juntos? – Ela parecia nervosa, será que ela achava que desisti dela? Isso nunca.

– Claro que sim Bella. Eu te ajudo outro dia. – Ela assentiu mais calma e começou a prestar atenção no professor e passou o resto da aula em silêncio.

No final da aula eu corri para minha classe de espanhol dando um beijo rápido em sua testa. Na saída eu procurei por ela, queria dar uma carona, mas ela tinha sumido, procurei Jasper que estava encostado em sua moto.

– Hei Jazz, você viu Alice?

– Por que quer saber? – Ele me olhou desconfiado.

– É que ela e Bella sempre estão juntas.

– Oh certo, ela me mandou uma mensagem... Foi comprar um vestido com Bella pra sua festa amanhã.

– Ah... – Falei desanimado, dei tchau para ele e fui pra casa. Estava entediado, só a veria amanhã, mas de amanhã não passava, assim que cheguei a casa corri para meu quarto e peguei o diário de capa roxa e fui até a última página.

Peguei uma caneta e escrevi com minha letra, amanhã entregaria a ela e ficaríamos juntos, sorri com o pensamento e fui ajudar minha mãe com os preparativos da festa.

A hora da festa se arrastou, vesti uma camisa preta e uma calça jeans preta também, baguncei os cabelos, meu estilo pessoal. Eu estava hot.

Cara eu sou metido, mas é pra quem pode.

E eu posso!

Entrei no volvo e praticamente voei até a casa dela, quando cheguei lá corri até a porta, estava mais nervoso que o normal... Fui até a porta e toquei a campainha, quando ela abriu a porta senti o ar faltar.

OMG! Ela tava gostosa.

Acho que fiquei cinco minutos só babando por ela e ela parecia estar por mim, o que era completamente normal.

Tá, parei.

Eu parei de babar, peguei sua mão e beijei.

– Olá Bella.

– Oi. – Ela acordou do transe em que parecia estar, peguei seu braço e envolvi com o meu.

– Vamos?

– Claro. – Nós já íamos para o volvo, mas parei.

– Não devo falar com seu pai?

– NÃO! – Ela gritou e começou a me empurrar para o carro e eu ri.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Abri a porta do volvo para ela e sentei no banco do motorista, dirigi rápido, ficamos em silêncio e segurei sua mão enquanto dirigia, assim que chegamos Bella olhou com cara de boba a casa, sai do carro e abri a porta para ela.

Ela saiu do carro, segurei sua mão e a levei para dentro. A sala estava toda decorada já, tinha um DJ em um canto e um daqueles globos de festa e uma mesa na outra extremidade cheia de comidas, não tinha muitas pessoas ainda e eu a levei em direção à escada.

Ela me seguiu em silêncio, entrei pelo corredor e fomos até meu quarto, queria entregar o diário para ela e resolver logo isso.

– Onde estamos? – Ela perguntou e sorri timidamente, eu nunca havia trazido uma garota aqui.

– Meu quarto.

– Oh. – Eu coloquei a mão em suas costas e a empurrei para dentro, ela olhava meu quarto com curiosidade, é um quarto legal eu gosto dele.

Enquanto ela olhava o quarto eu a olhava, reparava na roupa dela, seu vestido era curto e tênis?

– Eu me esqueci de comprar um sapato. – Ela admitiu corada e eu ri.

– Eu gostei. É bem Bella. – Ela corou mais e mudou de assunto, uma pena porque eu adorava deixa-la corada.

– Ah eu te trouxe um presente. – Ebaaaaa, presente.

– Sério?

– Sim, bem, é seu aniversario. – Eu sorri animado, sério eu adoro ganhar presentes. Ela abriu a mochila, ela estava de mochila?

Cara, preciso parar de olhar só para o corpo dela, mas também quem mandou ficar tão gostosa?

Tá, parei.

– Espero que goste.

– Sendo seu, tenho certeza que vou gostar. – Eu rasguei o embrulho como um doido e vi a capa de um dos meus CDS favoritos, Debussi.

– Eu não sabia se você já tinha esse, mas eu queria te dar, pois tem Clare de lune que eu acho linda, mas se você não gostar tudo bem... Pode trocar, eu vou entender e...

E eu a calei com um beijo. Ela era perfeita, feita pra mim. A beijei com desejo, sua língua envolvendo com a minha, seus braços vieram para meu pescoço e a abracei pela cintura.

Separei nossos lábios quando respirar se fez necessário e encostei minha testa na dela sorrindo como bobo, ela ainda estava com os olhos fechados e beijei seu nariz.

– Obrigado Bella. – Ela ficou em silêncio e sorrindo de vez em quando, e essa era a hora perfeita. – Lembra que eu queria te pedir uma coisa? – Ela fez que sim. –Bem...

– EDWARD! – Mas que inferno. Por quê? Por que Deus, você me odeia?

– É minha mãe. Eu preciso ir, você me espera aqui?

– Claro. – Ok, seja lá o que for ia resolver rápido. Dei um beijo rápido nela e corri para fora do quarto, desci a escada de dois em dois degraus, assim que cheguei lá a casa já estava cheia.

– Nossa, quanta gente.

– Pois é senhor Cullen.

– Ah mãe não estressa, eu estou no meio de um negócio super importante.

– E sua festa é o que?

– Mãe eu amei a festa, mas a garota dos meus sonhos está no meu quarto me esperando. – Ela rolou os olhos.

– Tudo bem, mas seja rápido, não paguei por uma festa pra você ficar em seu quarto.

– Tá mãe.

– Meu menininho fazendo dezoito. – Ela sorriu chorosa e rolei os olhos.

– Mãe! – Ela riu.

Já ia correr quando ouvi a voz enjoada de Tânia, por que minha mãe tem que fazer ioga com a mãe dela? Inferno.

– Eddie, feliz aniversário meu gato. – Ela gritou e pulou no meu pescoço e tentei empurra-la, mas para minha surpresa Bella estava me olhando e parecia tremendamente triste.

Inferno, o universo me odeia.

E o pior foi Tânia me beijar, a empurrei e ela quase caiu no chão. Corri até ela, mai as pessoas atrapalhavam. Tânia segurou meu pulso e a olhei com raiva.

– Qual é o seu problema garota?

– Eddie...

– Eu não sou nada seu Tânia, e estou em outra.

– Mas Eddie nós...

– Não Tânia, eu tenho namorada. Deixa-me em paz. – Ela me olhou com ódio e saiu batendo o pé, nem dei atenção e corri para fora, não tinha ninguém.

Merda!

Corri para meu quarto para pegar as chaves do volvo e me surpreendi ao ver o diário em cima da cama, não havia deixado ali. Peguei o diário e sorri ao ver que era o meu, então ela trocou os diários.

Desci a escada correndo e fui para o volvo e logo estava na estrada, dirigi feito louco e parei em frente a sua casa, parecia tudo em silêncio. Vi movimento no quarto de cima e escalei a janela.

Bati na janela que estava fechada, bati mais uma vez, será que ela não abriria para mim?

– Eu tenho um sapo e não tenho medo de usa-lo. – Eu ri e ela me olhou franzindo o cenho.

– Edward?

– Oi Bella.

– O que... O que... – Ela havia aberto a janela e entrei em seu quarto. Quarto legal, meio bagunçado.

– Posso entrar? Se bem que já entrei não é?

– Mas o quê?

– Por que foi embora? – Perguntei triste.

– Eu vi você e a... – Vi lágrimas em seus olhos e meu coração se apertou, a abracei e beijei suas lágrimas.

– Eu não ligo para Tânia, Bella. – Ela não via que eu só ligava para ela?

– Mas ela...

– Ela é doida. Eu gosto de você. Você não leu o diário?

– Co... Como...

– Não minta, eu sei que você pegou.

– Eu bem... – Eu ri e afaguei sua bochecha que estava corada.

– Então Isabella Swan, quer ser minha namorada?

– OMG! – Eu ri de novo e a beijei. – Eu pensei que você gostasse da Tânia. – Eu neguei quando nos separamos.

– Eu amo você Bella.

– Sério? – Eu assenti e a beijei de novo.

– Eu sempre pensei que estivesse amando obsessivamente sozinha. – Eu sorri torto, obsessivo era pouco... Eu sou louco por ela.

– Você nunca esteve. – Eu sussurrei em seus lábios a beijando, ela correspondeu, mas parou de repente e pegou seu diário e uma caneta.

Abracei-a pela cintura e dava beijinhos em seu pescoço enquanto lia o que ela escrevia e ri, minha garota era doida e eu sou doidinho por ela.

_Querido diário eu sou a namorada oficialmente de Edward GOSTOSO Cullen._

_OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!_

_Tá, parei..._

**Fim**


	3. Bônus Erotico

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_ Bônus Especial Hot_**

Ele riu no meu pescoço e beijou a minha pele.

Sério, eu vou enfartar aqui.

Mas quem liga? Eu vou morrer feliz. Eu o beijei com urgência sentindo seu beijo gostoso e maravilhoso.

OMG! Vai beijar bem assim lá na minha cama.

Como se eu tivesse com quem comparar.

Não que isso fosse importante, porque depois de beijar Edward GOSTOSO Cullen, o resto era resto.

Sério, pareceu comercial, como se eu estivesse vendendo meu gato.

Mas não to não, tira o olho.

Tá, parei.

– Bella?

– O quê?

– Para de pensar besteira.

– Quem disse que eu to pensando besteira? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, totalmente sexy, diga-se de passagem, e eu corei.

– Ok eu estava. Mas está difícil me controlar. – Ele riu e me deu um selinho e deitou em minha cama com os braços atrás da cabeça.

OMG! A visão mais perfeita do mundo.

– Sabe que sempre sonhei em te ver assim?

– Assim como?

– Na minha cama, no meu quarto. – Ele riu e me puxou para seu peito.

– Pode aproveitar, sou todo seu. – Eu sorri maliciosa e sentei em sua cintura.

– Hummm. – Movi minhas sobrancelhas pra cima, ele sorriu malicioso e acariciou minha coxa com suas mãos grandes e OMG! – Achei que era pra eu aproveitar? – Falei de olhos fechados enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam por minha coxa, parecendo que iam entrar lá.

É, lá mesmo.

– Você não disse que eu não podia.

– OMG! Faça o que quiser comigo.

– Mesmo?

– OMG! Eu disse isso em voz alta? – Ele sorriu safado e me jogou na cama ficando sobre mim.

O homem bãoooooo.

Seus lábios roçaram meu pescoço subindo e descendo. Eu praticamente revirava os olhos.

Sério, eu estava com tesão.

Corei só com o pensamento.

Como eu ainda estava com o vestido da festa, os lábios dele roçou por meu ombro nu e foram descendo até o decote do meu vestido e ele deu um chupão bem acima do meu busto.

Eu estava arfante, pior que um cachorro... Ele sorriu mais e senti suas mãos descendo meu vestido.

OMG! Eu estou sem sutiã.

– PARA! – Gritei e ele se assustou, quase caindo da cama.

– Que foi Bella?

– Bem, er eu você sabe... Não estou com nada por baixo. – Eu vi os olhos dele escurecerem e acho que era melhor eu não ter dito nada.

– Bella, Bella... Não se diz para um lobo faminto que a ovelha está no ponto.

– Mas eu não disse... Ah, deixa pra lá. – Ele riu e em puxão rápido deixou meus seios a mostra.

– EDWARD! Eu me levantei rápido e ele caiu da cama. – OMG! Desculpe-me.

– Bella, vem cá vem... – Eu cobri meus seios com as mãos e me afastei dele dando alguns passos para trás até bater na parede. E ele se aproximava de mim como uma pantera.

Sério, eu estou ferrada.

Ele se aproximou de mim e colocou os braços ao lado do meu corpo me encurralando. Engoli em seco.

– O que foi amor? Está com medo de mim? – Eu neguei. – Então você não quer? – Eu neguei de novo.

Só se eu fosse louca em não querer dar pro Edward.

OMG! Eu to virando uma safada.

A quem eu quero enganar? Faz tempo que eu sou safada.

– Me diga então. – Ele deu um selinho em meus lábios e se aproximou mais de mim, roçando seu corpo no meu. Seus lábios foram traçando um caminho por minha bochecha e descendo para meu pescoço e logo meu busto.

Senti seus lábios em minhas mãos e suas mãos em minha cintura, descendo o resto do vestido.

– OMG! – Eu gemi e senti-o morder de leve minha mão e acabei a tirando do seio e...

OMG! OMG! Ele beijou meu seio, oooooh.

Seus lábios sugavam e lambiam meus seios duros só de sentir suas caricias, e quase enfartei ao sentir seus dedos descendo minha calcinha.

Cara, agora eu morro.

– Está molhadinha Bella.

– Você quer me matar é? – Perguntei ofegante e quase gritei ao sentir um dedo seu me invadindo.

– Só de prazer namorada.

– OMG! Você me chamou de namorada. – Ele riu e senti outro dedo. Senti minhas pernas tremulas e sua outra mão firmou minha cintura.

– Está bom?

– Humrum. – Gemi baixinho e seus lábios voltaram aos meus e ele me pegou no colo me levando até minha cama.

Ele me deitou delicadamente e se afastou me olhando com desejo, corei feito um pimentão.

Mas nem liguei, eu ia perder a virgindade com Edward GOSTOSO Cullen.

O céu existe.

Ele sorriu torto e tirou a camiseta.

Oba, Strip-tease!

Olhei para ele e mordi meu lábio inferior com força. Ele tirou as calças.

É agora que eu enfarto.

A cueca foi junto.

– OMG! Não vai caber!

– Vai sim linda.

– Merda, falei em voz alta de novo. – Ele riu, colocou uma camisinha e subiu em cima de mim, voltando a me beijar.

Oh como beija bem. Beijamos-nos e senti-o afastar minhas pernas com as suas. Seus olhos prendiam os meus e abracei seus ombros.

Senti a ponta do seu membro me invadindo, e oooh gostoso.

E ele continuou...

– CARALHO! – Gritei e ele pareceu preocupado e beijou minha testa.

– Desculpe amor, já vai passar. – Eu assenti e me acalmei quando ele começou a distribuir beijos por todo o meu rosto.

Logo a dor começou a ser substituída por um prazer que OMG!

Sem pensar eu levantei meu quadril e ele gemeu. E de repente estávamos nos movendo juntos.

Eu praticamente revirava os olhos, ele gemia meu nome e beijava meus lábios calando meus gritos.

Suas investidas eram rápidas e fortes e eu estava subindo pelas paredes, senti um formigamento no meu baixo ventre e me apertei a ele com força, quando minha intimidade apertou seu membro e...

– OMG! – Olhei para Edward e quem gritou foi ele, e eu ele rimos chegando ao ápice juntos.

Estávamos ofegantes e abraçados e ele beijou meus cabelos e saiu de mim me colocando em cima do seu peito.

– Você está bem? – Ele perguntou baixinho enquanto sua mão fazia desenhos em minhas costas.

– E como... Vamos repetir. – Ele riu e beijou minha testa.

– Sério, você é ligada na tomada. – Eu ri e beijei seu peito.

– OMG! Eu não sou mais virgem. Preciso contar para Alice. – Já ia levantar do peito dele quando ele me agarrou.

– Não pode esperar até amanhã?

– Oh, claro. – Deitei em seu peito de novo. – Então, como você soube que o diário era meu? – Ele riu baixinho.

– Eu já desconfiava.

– Sério? Como? Não tinha meu nome.

– Na verdade foram suas loucuras, e o que você disse sobre a Alice. Você escreveu o nome dela lá – Eu corei e ri.

– Nossa eu tinha esquecido isso.

– Mas suas loucuras foram o principal.

– Sério, está tão na cara que eu sou louca? – Ele rolou os olhos.

– E está na cara que eu sou louco por você?

– Na verdade não até eu ler o seu diário, nem imaginava que você gostava de mim.

– Hummm, pena que não descobrimos antes.

– Verdade. Poderia ter deixado de ser virgem há tempos. – Ele riu e beijou meus cabelos.

Levantei do peito dele e peguei meu diário e minha caneta. Ele me olhou de esguelha e sorriu torto.

_Querido Diário, a minha vida é perfeita. Afinal eu sou a namorada do homem mais perfeito do mundo e que me ama, tanto como eu amo ele._

_Mas o mais importante._

_Eu não sou mais virgem._

_E o melhor, eu perdi a virgindade com Edward GOSTOSO Cullen._

_É, morra de inveja._

_Tá, parei._

**Fim**


End file.
